


Didn't See That Coming...

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Dominant Danny, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Jealousy, Kink, Lite D/s suggestion, M/M, Possessive Danny, Possessive Steve, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori has set her sights on Steve and can't understand why he isn't responding until a team night out lays Steve's cards firmly on the table. On closer inspection, she sees there may be a way back into the game after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plot is Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> A hint of Lori bashing here. 
> 
> D/s slant, though no explicit scenes (so far :P)
> 
> Not beta'd, please forgive typos
> 
> NB:  
> Don't own the characters just love 'em to bits.

Lori found herself, and not for the first time—or second, third, fourth, you get the picture—eyeing Steve McGarrett. Who can blame her? He’s…well, wow… and the sight of him alone does strange things to her thought process, but the thought of him… The thought of what he could do with those strong hands, the power in that sleek body, hell… her panties were damp just imagining, and it’s been a while since she was thoroughly laid in the way she knows McGarrett would be capable of. She’s a profiler, and he has perfectionist stamped all over him. He would be gentle, rough, and playful in perfect balance, and he wouldn’t settle for one orgasm from her, oh, no, not McGarrett. He’s a multiple orgasm man if ever there was one. 

“You okay, Lori?”

She startled and turned to find Danny beside her. “Gosh, yes.” She smiled. “I was wondering what to do this weekend. Whether to fly home.”

“Long flight just for the weekend.”

“I guess.” She smiled again and he wandered away. She was disappointed to see him enter McGarrett’s office a moment later. Not only did it spoil the view—not too much, Danny was cute in his own way—but it prevented her from finding an excuse to speak to McGarrett herself.

 

***

“What’s up, Danno?” Steve smiled a gloriously sweet smile, as Danny walked into the office.

“She was at it again.” Danny sat on the corner of Steve’s desk. “Wiley Weston was daydreaming hot sexy things with your name written all over them and I am starting to lose my patience.”

Steve pushed back a little from the desk and looked at Danny. His elbows rested on the arms of his chair, and his hands folded together over his stomach. “What can I do to take your mind off it?”

“I’m not going to break our agreed office protocol for her.” Danny smiled though, at the thought of Steve slipping to his knees and sucking Danny’s cock in front of her to give her a hint that she was wasting her time.

“You want me to make up a call so we can head home for an hour?”

“Aw, you’d do that for me?”

Steve’s genuine smile warmed Danny’s heart. “You know I would.”

“Thanks, babe, but I’ll wait.” Danny slipped off the desk and headed for the door. He paused to look back at his ridiculously hot boyfriend and gave a contented sigh. “I’ll make sure I’ve got something special for you tonight for being so thoughtful.”

A flush of colour tinged Steve’s cheekbones and Danny chuckled to himself as he left the office and headed back to his own desk.

***

Lori knew she needed more intel before making a move. The team wasn’t like any other she’d worked in. Nobody was free and easy with information or gossip on each other. They were obviously a close-knit team and yet personal details in the office were practically non-existent. Unless it was talk of Danny’s daughter, Greta or Grace, or something like that. It was annoying. It seemed to be the only interesting subject matter after a weekend—what did Danny do with his daughter, what was Danny going to do with his daughter next? Just plain odd, all of them. Odd, and a little indulgent of Danny, pandering to his needs, his love of Jersey, his daughter, and the ex-wife always figured in there somewhere as the big bad wolf. The guy should really get over himself and accept he lived here now. The whole team seemed to revolve around Danny even though McGarrett was the leader, and that in itself was troublesome. Sure, Danny was larger than life, a real spitfire of energy that she was grateful would have her back if ever the situation called for it, but there was something else going on that she couldn’t quite see. Perhaps getting closer to McGarrett would help solve the puzzle. She was sure getting Steve alone for a few beers and a few hours of downtime—preferably naked, sweaty downtime—would answer a few of those nagging questions. She needed a plan.

***

“Hey,” Lori said, approaching Kono on one of her hourly trips to the coffee machine. 

“Oh, hey, Lori.” Kono had an easy, friendly way about her that made Lori think that maybe, one day, she would ease into this team and feel more at home. “Did you decide to rent a place, or are you still at the motel?”

“Still at the motel. Listen, I was wondering…” Lori leaned against the counter with a slight turn towards Kono, wanting to appear open and friendly. “Is there any policy about fraternisation?”

Kono grinned and her eyes sparkled. “Okay.” She chuckled and poured a second cup of coffee, probably for Danny. “Well, you’re asking me, so I’m guessing it’s one of the boys you’re interested in rather than yours truly.”

A genuine smile spread across Lori’s face. One of the first since she’d been dropped from a very a great height to babysit. “In this instance,” she replied, giving Kono the once over. She was beautiful. Taut and athletic with just a hint of softness that Lori really could appreciate on another day of the week. “You always seem so…busy. I figured you wouldn’t be able to fit me in.”

The chuckle Kono gave was light and airy and fuelled the ongoing smile Lori couldn’t contain. “You’re right there. But never say never. I’ll let you know if I have a free slot available.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “So who is it you have your eye on?”

“Oh, I don’t really. Not yet anyway.” She sighed a little, setting the stage for her little girl lost routine. “I still don’t really know them properly.”

“Well, what I can tell you is that as far as I’m aware there isn’t a ‘no fraternisation’ policy to stand in your way.”

“Oh, my god, you’ve had one of them haven’t you?” Lori covered her smile with her hand to play up the girly gossip angle. “Obviously not Chin. Has to be McGarrett. Any good?”

Kono’s laugh was infectious, and loud. “And why wouldn’t it have been Danny?” she whispered. 

Lori shook her head. “He’s not your type. Too down to earth and sensible.”

“Says the profiler.” Kono shook her head and chuckled. “But, seriously, I think you’ll find all the boys are spoken for at the moment. You’ll have to cast your net a bit wider than 5-0 for a little fun.”

That was enough to sober Lori and get her back on track because when she wanted something she usually got it. “But it’s nothing serious, right?”

Kono gave her a look she couldn’t quite decipher. “How you figure that one?”

“Well, there’s never any talk. No bitching of the other half or moaning about having to do something, or even about a great time.”

“Okay, but when do you ever hear about them planning to go out looking?”

Hmm, Lori hadn’t considered that angle. “I thought they were just being gentlemen.”

“Wow, this lot? And you call yourself a profiler.”

Lori just stared and Kono gave her a sympathetic smile. “Look, Chin Ho is dating his ex-fiance and it won’t be long before that ring is back on her finger.”

“Okay, that’s a surprise but you can’t tell me Steve and Danny both have almost fiance’s hidden away too. Steve always said the Navy piece wasn’t serious.”

Kono laughed again. So loudly this time, Steve glanced up from his desk. “You really are a piece of work,” she said, shaking her head. “If you want to go after Steve or Danny, be my guest, but you are wasting your time. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Laying down a challenge are we?” Lori smirked. She’d never had any problems getting the guy, or girl, she wanted in bed. Even with the current disinterest from the locals she was confident if she put her mind to it she could have Steve _and_ Danny, at the same time, with bells on, probably Chin too if she put her mind to it. 

Kono’s face sobered. “Uh, no, Lori. I’m not gonna lay down a challenge to fuck up what these guys have at home. Where’s your fucking heart? We’re supposed to be a team looking out for one another, not home wreckers.”

Kono swept away with a steely glaze to her eyes and Lori knew she’d fucked up big time. “Kono, wait.” She rounded Kono’s office door. “Hey, I didn’t mean it quite how it came out, okay? I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise something special.”

“You better not, or you’ll have me to deal with.” Kono’s glare was icy. “And do you know what? Lose the heels and the tight skirts. You’re on a task force that requires running, chasing, and climbing, not interviewing for a beauty pageant.”

“Noted.” Shit, a double blow. Still, it really couldn’t be anything serious for Steve, so what was the harm?


	2. A Little of Plan A With a Touch of Plan B

“What was with the girly giggles this morning?” Kono set Danny’s afternoon coffee on his desk and made herself comfortable in the chair opposite. “What no masaladas?” he added with a frown. 

“Boss said I have to cut you off after two.” She patted her stomach. “He appreciates your obliques too much to wrap them up in deep fried sugary sweets.”

“Is that what he said?” Danny glared through the glass walls of Steve’s office and Kono chuckled. “With the exercise routine he puts me through in the bedroom there is no danger of that.”

“Too much information, boss, really.”

“So, the giggles? She finally warming up, or what?”

“Nuh-uh. She’s a bad actress. I could see her running through the body language in her head. And, she’s got the hots for your sweetheart, sweetheart, so you’d better warn Steve. You know how oblivious he can be. She’ll have his pants around his ankles before he’s cottoned on he should be stepping away.”

“I knew it,” Danny huffed. “I’ve already told him so he’s at least on his guard around her.”

“Well, I’ve told her you are both seeing someone, so if she still puts on the moves there is no innocence behind it.”

“Gotcha.” Danny tapped his pen against his chin. Did he need to be proactive here and warn her off? It would be a test of character if he let it play out. Lori would either back off after Kono had told her Steve wasn’t available, or she’d show her true colours, the one’s Danny could sense hidden under that wholesome exterior. He just needed to be prepared for the fall out. After the last ‘someone has the hots for Steve fiasco’, Steve would never forgive himself if he got caught in a compromising position not of his own making. The upside of the last incident had been the stepping up of their relationship to what they had now. Not a complete disaster, for sure, but not something Danny wanted to relive anytime soon, and not when the unwanted party was a colleague. Still, it would be interesting to see what play she’d pull out of her sleeve. 

**

Friday afternoon swung round nice and easy. They’d finished a case, locked up the bad guys, and had made a dent in the paperwork. Lori was feeling good about her position in the team. She’d been included from the off, and had proven herself to be a real asset. Even Danny had smiled at her, which had been a first all week. For some reason he’d been prickly. She’d put it down to something going on with his kid, because let’s face it, there was always something going on with his kid. But it was nice to know whatever it was had blown over. She was feeling good about that, and so she was feeling confident to set her plan in motion. 

As they all gathered in the war room to run through the last of the loose ends, she dropped a few heavy sighs and sad smiles. Once they’d wrapped up she stepped in closer to Kono. “Hey, so I was wondering if you could recommend a club?”

“What kind of club?”

Lori leaned over the computer table suggestively, earning herself a glare from Chin. “I fancy going dancing. Nothing too glam, just y’know, let off a bit of steam, unwind.”

“Huh,” Kono said, obviously weighing her up. “I know a few good places. You want some company? What do you think guys,” Kono said, throwing the idea open, “you fancy a spot of dancing this evening?”

Chin smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. “As much as I’d like to witness Danny on the dance floor, I have other plans.”

Lori tried not to roll her eyes at the mention of Danny as the centre of attention yet again. “Bring her long,” Lori said quickly. “All of you for that matter. It would be nice to meet your significant others. You too, Kono,” Lori smiled, “whoever you’ve got booked in for the evening.”

Kono chuckled. “You’re on. Chin?”

“Thank you for the invitation, Lori. I’ll ask Malia. It has been a while since we went dancing.”

“Great.” Lori gave a little excited bounce and turned to Steve. “What about you and yours, up for some team socialising? You are the boss after all, you should head up the team building stuff.”

Steve grinned and his eyes sparkled setting that little flash of hope a flutter in her stomach. He turned to Danny. “What do you think, Danno? You up for some dance floor smooching?”

“Smooching? Where are you from 1983?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t smooch, Danny?”

Lori sighed. Did everything have to turn into a great Danny and Steve debate? It was getting old. And in the way of the bigger plan. “It’s just dancing, Danny,” she interrupted. “Surely you know how.”

Danny shot her an icy stare and Steve stilled. “Oh, I know how, missy. I certainly do.”

“That’s settled then,” Steve said before Danny could take it any further. “We’re in.” Kono gave over the details of the recommended club before they parted company.

“Hey, Steve,” Lori called as he headed back to his office. “Got a minute?” She slipped in behind him and closed the door, conscious of Danny and Kono’s eyes watching her. 

Steve was already around the other side of his desk before he turned, which was a real shame because she’d have loved to get up close and personal for the next part of the conversation. 

“What can I do for you?” It was a strained smile and she wondered whether it had anything to do with having to drag his significant other to a work get together. It couldn’t be the Navy Lt; Lori knew she wasn’t around at the moment.

“I was just thinking about tonight, maybe we—”

“I’ll see you there, Lori. I have a few things to take care of first. Nice idea though, getting everyone together.” Her shoulders slumped. Out manoeuvred. “Was there anything else? Anything work related?”

“Uh, no. I guess I’ll see you later then.”

That was odd. She’d never been shut down quite so efficiently before, and after she thought she’d been making some headway. She stopped by the kitchen to collect her things and saw Danny enter Steve’s office and sit on the edge of his desk. It shouldn’t have grated, but it did. There didn’t seem to be any hint of Steve ceremoniously dismissing Danny the way he had her. Partners or not, Danny was becoming a problem. 

**

“Danny, hold up.” Danny turned to see Lori. It looked as though she’d been waiting on the steps for him, which was a worry. 

“Lori, what are you still doing here? I thought you’d be off getting all glammed up for later.” Danny glanced over her shoulder and saw Steve back step a little. It had been pure chance that he hadn’t been with Danny leaving the building.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You’ve been quiet this week. Is everything okay with your daughter?”

“Yeah, thanks for asking. Grace is fine.” Danny let the conversation hang, waiting to see where she’d go with it. Steve was hovering close enough to hear, but out of sight. 

Lori twisted her hands a little and looked at her shoes. 

“Is there something you want to say?” 

She looked up with big innocent eyes. “I was just wondering whether you were going to ask out that Dr from the museum. Steve said you had a thing for her.” 

It was too random for Danny to get any idea where Lori was going with the question. “A thing? He said that?” Danny chanced a look at Steve, who shook his head and shrugged.

“Sorry, if it was meant to be a secret. I won’t let on later, if you decide to bring your girlfriend.”

“No need to cover for me. I don’t keep secrets from the other half. Way too complicated a life to lead.” He was about to make his excuses when she chirped up again. 

“You guys are pretty open then, still seeing other people?”

Danny bristled. “I’m sorry, is there a point to this, are you trying to ask me out or something, or see if you can get it on with my partner later? What exactly is it you’re fishing for here?”

“Whoa, hey,” she put her hands up in front of her, “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just trying to be friendly.”

“There’s a line, Weston, and you just crossed it. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get home so I can get out again after your brilliant idea of team dancing.”

“Not a dancer after all, then.” The smirk was ice cold and Danny knew Steve would have pegged it too. “Okay,” she continued, “well, I hope I see you in a better mood later.”

Steve waited until she’d rounded the corner before he came out of hiding. “What the hell was that about?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Danny said. “Just want to get home and get you on your knees.”

“You say the sweetest things, Danno.”

“Yeah, well something tells me we need to have expended a lot of tension before meeting the dancing queen later.”


	3. Murder On the Dance Floor

Lori was feeling pleased with herself. She’d played Danny up nicely. All she needed to do was drop what would seem like an innocent comment and he’d snap at her in front of Steve. She’d be able to bemoan Danny’s treatment of her, curry some favour with the boss, and increase her chances of a little touching in comfort, which would lead to a lot of touching, naked. She added a spritz of perfume and a last dash of lip-gloss. Perfect. Steve’s significant other would have a run for her money this evening. 

***

She hadn’t even made it inside the club before she realised that even in smart casual she was way over dressed. It didn’t stop the appreciative looks as she made her way to the bar where she spotted Chin and Kono. 

“Hey,” Kono grinned, “you found us. This is Scarlett,” Kono gestured to a stunning redhead standing beside her, one hand wrapped protectively around Kono’s bare midriff, “Scarlett this is Lori.”

Scarlett smiled but didn’t say anything. She looked as though she was tolerating the surroundings rather than being comfortable with them. “You don’t like clubs?” Lori asked Scarlett. 

She gave Lori a cold, hard, stare. “Still assessing the level of threat.” 

Kono chuckled. “Scarlett is SWAT, aren’t you baby?” and she reached back and pulled Scarlett into a scorching kiss full of tongue and teeth and a battle of wills. It was hot and if Lori hadn’t had better plans of her own she’d have paid good money to be a fly on that bedroom wall later. 

 

They hadn’t long settled in to a booth when she spotted Steve breaking through the crowd and heading towards them, followed of course, by Danny. Damn it, were those two joined invisibly at the hip? She looked behind but no women broke through behind them though Steve had caused more than stir. She took in his simple black T and perfectly fitting jeans that hugged all the right places and left nothing to the imagination. It would be an even bigger win leaving the club with him looking like that. Danny had his regulation button down and slacks, same as always, no surprise there. It was disappointing that they’d failed to bring significant others. Lori preferred to be able to face down the competition in person. 

They said their hello’s, kissed Malia and Scarlett and hugged Chin and Kono, before slipping into the booth. Steve acknowledged Lori with a nod of the head and a slow, easy smile that left her flustered. Danny ignored her. Good start to the plan. A not so good part, however, was that Danny had pinned Steve on the inside next to Malia, effectively cutting off access but Lori was nothing if not patient. She could wait it out. 

 

The evening was going well, lots of booze and laughter, a few inappropriate work based stories, not all of which evolved around Danny, which was pleasant in and of itself. Everyone had eased up nicely with the free flowing alcohol and the time was right to step up to the plate. Lori leaned over the table and grinned at Steve. “We came here to dance, didn’t we? Are you ready to show me your moves?” Steve returned the grin and glanced at Danny who nodded once. 

Lori was just getting her groove on, moving in closer, grinding up on Steve just a little to get a feel for his comfort zone in public when Danny appeared on the dance floor beside them. He gestured to Steve and they both headed back to the table. Lori grabbed Danny’s arm. “What is it, did we get a call?”

Danny rounded on her and she pulled her hand back quickly. “No,” he snapped.

“So why did you call him away?”

Danny let out a half-choked laugh. “Seriously? And you’re considered to be good at your job, right?”

Lori was fuming by the time she got back to the table but she at least made it before Danny and slipped in next to Steve. As their thighs touched Steve jumped as though she’d given him an electric shock. Before she could say anything, Danny laid a hand over her wrist. “I think you’ll find that’s my seat, missy.”

She glanced at Steve but he looked all rabbit caught in headlights. “What the hell, Danny?” She said, moving out of the booth. “His girlfriend pay you to keep an eye on him?”

“Something like that.” His tone was clipped and it riled Lori even more. 

“It’s just a bit of harmless fun, Danny, god, you’re acting like his mother.”

“Thank you for that observation, Ms Weston.” He took the seat next to Steve and Steve patted him on the shoulder. Lori did her best to ignore them for the next half hour trying to figure out her next move when the two of them started to argue about Danny’s dancing skills. Just fucking perfect. 

“Come on then, Danno,” Steve said, grinning for all the world like a seven year old at Christmas. “Time to show these lovely people what you’ve got.”

“Oh, you want me to show them what I’ve got?”

“I think the world needs to see it.”

After a lot of loud chanting and cheering from the others, Danny allowed himself to be lead to the dance floor by Steve. And that’s when the penny dropped. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, his chest pressing against Danny’s back, and nestled into Danny’s neck. Danny reached a hand back and stroked the side of Steve’s face, and Steve let his hands slip to Danny’s hips as they swayed and moved together. Lori stared, transfixed by the magnetism between them. Danny ground himself back against Steve before twisting in Steve’s arms and pulling him down into a heated kiss that made Lori groan. She couldn’t pull her eyes away. They were beautiful. Danny took on a whole new heat splayed against Steve’s chest. The narrow hips matched Steve’s but the shoulders were broader, his pecs defined, and his arms…wow, those arms reaching up around Steve’s neck, the muscles in his back showcased in the pull of his tight shirt… She followed Steve’s hand as it settled over Danny’s ass and squeezed. 

She caught the sound of laughter beside her and snapped around to see Kono in a fit of the giggles. “You could have told me,” Lori spat at her. 

“And miss that look on your face? Never.” And suddenly Lori got it. She thought she’d been playing them but she’d set herself up to be played and she wasn’t going to stick around for them to gloat even if they didn’t seem like the gloating kind. Not wanting to show the tantrum she was about to throw herself into she leaned into Kono. 

“I’m going to the bar.”

“Hot, aren’t they?”

“Huh?”

“Danny and Steve.” She pointed at them on the dance floor and Lori couldn’t help but look at them again. “They’re hot together,” Kono said leaning in to talk directly into Lori’s ear over the music. “First time I saw them with their hands on each other, I thought I was going to have to throw out my underwear.” Lori spun round to see Kono’s eyes glistened with mischief. 

“Yeah, it’s really something.” It was all she could find to say without losing it. The defeat itched and she wanted to rip someone’s head off or at the very least beat someone senseless. 

“How did the big profiler miss that, huh?” Kono teased. 

It was a good question. One Lori needed to ponder. Watching them now, they were both completely different entities. And then the mood shifted at a brush of Danny’s hand over Steve’s chest, and by the time they arrived back at the table everything was packed neatly away again. Danny winked at her and Steve headed for the seat next to Chin at Danny’s command. He looked up at Danny like a grateful puppy dog and another piece of the puzzle fell into place. She hadn’t lost yet. 

**

Steve was getting restless at Danny’s side, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d have to take Steve home and fuck the tension out of him. It was rare for them to let their guard down in public and although they both loved those long, slow moments where they disappeared together in the hubbub around them, they came with a price. Steve had an unhealthy obsession that if anyone knew how much Danny meant to him they’d take him away, hurt him, maim him, kill him, and bury him in a ditch so deep even Steve wouldn’t be able to retrieve the body. After the little show they’d put on for Lori, it would take Danny a good few hours of focused attention to bring Steve back to planet earth and out of over enthusiastic body guard mode. 

“You okay?” He rubbed a firm hand over Steve’s thigh hoping to ground him a little in the motion.

“Pretty much.” Energy sparked off Steve’s body, and his eyes flitted around the club before resting back on Danny. He gave a slow smile. 

“Not ready to deck the next person who comes within five feet?”

Steve grinned Danny’s favourite goofy grin even if it was a little strained. “Not there yet.” He grabbed his beer from the table and knocked it back, draining the bottle. Danny knew his own bottle was already empty.

“So I have time for another beer?” He studied Steve closely. His eyes stayed on Danny. He was restless but not twitchy. So far so good.

“Yeah, Danno, I’ll hold off the slaughter till you have another beer. Can I have one too?” Danny nodded and slipped out of the booth. Steve’s hand was on him immediately. “Where are you going?”

“To get the beer.”

“No.” Steve slipped out and pushed Danny back into the booth, sliding in after to block his escape. “Kono can get the beer. This was her doing.”

“Actually, I believe this was your doing, but fine, I’m not going to ruffle your feathers.” Danny slipped an arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer. “Come and snuggle with me, my big, handsome protector.”

Steve huffed, and then chuckled, and huffed some more, before sending Kono to the bar. “She’s not done,” he said resting against Danny’s shoulder. “I saw it on her face.”

“You think she’s still going to make a play for you?” There was an extra hint of Danny’s Jersey after he’d had a few beers and it made Steve smile before he got serious again.

“She’s shifted gears. She’s out to break you...us.”

Danny took in Steve’s worried gaze and stroked over his thigh. “As if she could. We’re rock solid, babe.”

“I can’t even get rid of her. I can’t protect you from what she’s planning.” Steve squeezed Danny’s thigh hard and he winced a little. “Promise me, Danny. I can’t lose you.”

It irked Danny how worried Steve was. They were used to being under attack, but not from someone in their own team. It was wrong in too many ways to list. Weston had a lot to answer for and Danny certainly wasn’t going to let her get away with it, but anything he planned for her would have to come second to settling Steve’s mind and reminding him, reassuring him of what they had. That they were non-negotiable. “You’re mine, Steven, and I am not about to let that change. Even if you wanted out, I’m not gonna let it happen.”

Steve smiled a genuine, relieved smile at that. “Good. I need to know that.” He nestled closer. “I’ll never be anyone else’s, Danno. It’s just you and me.”

“And if she hits that sensitive spot, the one where you can’t say no?” Danny knew that spot so well, had been overjoyed when he’d found it completely by accident after a particularly nasty case. 

Steve bit his lip, thought about it for far too long before meeting Danny’s gaze. “You just have to tell me no. Make it clear what you want me to do if she tries. I’m yours, Danny. I answer only to you.”

Danny groaned internally. He was sure Steve had no idea the effect such statements had on him, especially when Steve said it from a place of such innocence and complete trust. “Maybe we should head home and start your training.” His voice was rough and deep and betrayed everything he wanted to do to Steve. 

Steve dipped his head, nodded shyly, but Danny hadn’t missed the way he’d pressed even closer to Danny in the booth so the lines between them blurred. Training would be fun, and stressful, Danny wondering if she could break Steve the way he had. It was his job to ensure she wouldn’t, that no one could, ever again.


	4. Baiting the Tiger

Monday morning came around too quickly. Lori was relieved and worried at the same time. The very talented lawyer she’d picked up at the club after striking out with Steve had served to rid her of the tension she’d been carrying but her sense of having been upstaged was still churning like an ulcer inside her. She was hoping when she saw Danny today it would just dissipate, that she wouldn’t be compelled to act out some stupid revenge play that would alienate her even more from the team. Steve was hot, but he wasn’t that much of a catch to jeopardise her career over, as well as a potentially sweet deal on the 5-0 Task Force. She had to reel it in. She had to make peace with Danny. 

She traded weekend gossip with Kono over the coffee machine, including details of the hot and steamy session Kono had dished out for Scarlett. She filled in Kono with a few choice titbits of her night, day, and following evening with the lawyer and headed back to her desk. There was no sign of Danny, but Steve was in his office so she figured a detour couldn’t hurt. 

“Morning,” she said, flashing him a smile as she poked her head around the door. 

“Hi, Lori, good weekend?”

“Very.” She sighed contentedly hoping to lull him into a false sense of security. She needed him to be relaxed around her if she was going to be able to play on his weaknesses. 

“What’s with the jeans and the combat boots?”

Lori brushed off the comment. “When in Rome, and all that. I do know how to rough house, you know. I’m not some delicate flower afraid to wilt.”

“I didn’t think for a minute you were.” Judging from Steve’s laid-back attitude, he’d had a pretty good weekend himself. 

“How about you? Did Danny get over the dancing you subjected him to?”

A glazed happy smile spread over Steve’s face and Lori felt a stab of jealousy. “Oh, yeah, we…uh, yeah.”

“Like that is it?”

“What?”

It was too good to pass up, and a great opening into her next play. “Danny’s not the only one who can dish out that kind of bliss, McGarrett. What’s your poison, a flogger? No, don’t tell me, it’s a paddle isn’t it? You look like a paddle man to me. And metal cuffs, lots of chain. Hmm, no leather?”

Ah, that hit a spot… _oh, shit,_ the wrong one by the way Steve’s eyes were suddenly narrowing in on her as though she were the enemy. “Is there anything else, Special Agent Weston?”

Lori slipped away before she could fuck it up any more than she already had but rounded the corner straight into Danny. Given the look on Danny’s face, he’d seen Steve’s reaction. Damn those glass walls in all the offices. “Hey.” The word rushed out of her leaving her breathless and scratching for ground. Danny glanced at Steve and Lori couldn’t help sneaking a peek over her shoulder. Steve had settled down to work. Nothing to see there. 

“You split before we left Friday,” Danny said, weighing her up yet again. 

“I’m sorry about the girlfriend comment,” she blurted out. “I didn’t know… stupid really, should have realised.”

“Realised?”

“You and Steve.”

“Nice to know we pass under the radar on a work day.”

“You do.” She wasn’t out of the woods yet, or out from under Danny’s eye of suspicion. It bored into her and made her all kinds of uncomfortable. Time to lock it down. “So, again, sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

“I think I upset him this morning,” Lori said, trying to keep ahead of the game. 

Danny honed his stare, as though he was closing in on a bug he was about to squish. Lori had a flash of what that would be like in a playroom, Danny shirtless, with a flogger in his hand and a willing sub at his feet, and she swallowed hard. 

“And why would you think that?” Oh yes, Danny was a Dom with great attitude. The tone in his question tweaked Lori’s insides—damn her switch tendencies—and she braced herself against his natural authority. 

“I made a crack about whips and chains. He didn’t seem impressed.”

Danny smirked. “That’s strange. Must have been the way you said it.”

“It’s why I didn’t see it, you know.”

“What?” His face was completely neutral, giving nothing away, not even a hint of whether she was on the right page. But she knew she couldn’t be wrong. Not this time. Not about something so monumental.

“You and him. I pegged you as a Dom right off the bat, but Steve, I’d have put him in the Dom camp too. Control freak. Would never have dreamed he’d give it up to such a level.” She grinned despite herself. “I bet he’s pretty when he’s panting for it.” Lori realised too late how far she’d gone. The anger radiated off Danny in waves of heat, and yeah, he was just a little bit scary right now. He seemed to grow in height, weight, and intimidation before her eyes, and those damned muscles bulged threateningly. “Oh, I… shit. I’m sorry.”

“You really are a piece of work, aren’t you?” Danny settled, amused all of a sudden, but his glare was steel through and through. 

“It runs away with me. My mouth, the job.” She made a mental note to be more careful in future. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d gone too far with another Dom over play rights. The last time, she’d lost two teeth to the expertly placed handle of a flogger. She’d also flipped into sub and been fucked to within an inch of heaven, but hey, what’s a girl to do? “I forget to stop…” She cast her eyes demurely to the floor in the hope of targeting Danny’s weakness. “…with the profiling. Forget to leave it for the criminals. And when I stumble on somebody like Steve, someone I can’t get a read on, it…it burns.”

Danny crowded into her space and became larger than life. The power and the threat of violence coming off him would intimidate a rhino. Another miscalculation on her part. _Fuck_ She shifted uncomfortably, trying to hold her ground. He was only inches away from her and when he finally spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. “Well, my advice to you is back away.”

Against her better judgement, she leaned into him. Time to bait the tiger. “Why?” She let her own dominant nature react to the threat and gave a smirk, squaring up to him. “You scared of a little competition?” _Shit._ Too much, way too much. Every muscle in Danny’s body tensed as though he was fighting the urge to thump through the wall. She needed to back pedal. “Oh, _god_ , I did it again.” She slapped her hand against her forehead. “Danny, I…I am _not_ after Steve any more, I just …Don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me.”

“That makes two of us,” Danny said, and walked away. He wasn’t even ruffled by the time he hit the door to his office, and Lori knew she’d just lost round two. _Damn it._ The question now was whether she could leave it and walk away. She wanted to, even though she knew how unlikely it was that she would. The need to win was hot-wired into her DNA but in a work situation she could usually ride it out without doing anything stupid. There was something about these two, Steve and Danny, that bypassed her sensibilities and made her crazy stupid. She didn’t know which was more tantalising, the glimpses of Steve the obedient sub, or Danny the masterful Dom. The thought of getting naked with either of them made her weak at the knees. She shook the thoughts from her head and took a deep breath before heading back to her desk. Time to take a few steps back to regroup.


	5. Seeing a Way Through

Danny didn’t know whether to laugh, or thump something. Weston had pulled his very last nerve and he’d come close to spreading his manly peacock feathers and giving a display of virility and dominance to warn her off his mate, but then he’d seen it…in her eyes…and he knew she’d never win. Lori may bury her sub nature under layers of profiling know how and pseudo-dominatrix crap but it was there, and whether she liked it or not, whether she knew it or not, she’d given it up to Danny like a spring chick to the friendly neighbourhood bobcat. It gave Danny a heady sense of relief. The thought of having to have a showdown with a work colleague over something so private had given him indigestion. 

He and Steve never flaunted their relationship in front of HPD but at the same time they didn’t hide it. There was an easy camaraderie with local law enforcement, and they took the ribbing light-heartedly when teased about their squabbling and lovers tiffs. Danny knew from experience how quickly that could change when there was even the slightest hint of anything unusual or kinky thrown into the mix, how previously friendly banter could turn into suspicious glances and snide remarks. Thankfully, it wasn’t personal experience, but a good friend of his in Jersey had let slip during a drinking session how he liked to tie up his boyfriend before he rode him into the sunset. He’d transferred out four months later when the cold shoulder almost got him killed on a bust. Danny wanted to give the locals a little more credit, but there was no real way to gauge whether any of them knowing Steve could beg so beautifully in the bedroom would damage his reputation as the islands hard-ass task force leader. And if the criminal population got word, all hell would break loose. 

Danny wondered whether Weston had really thought through the potential consequences of the little game she was playing. It wasn’t over. Danny sensed she hadn’t taken her latest defeat well and would make another stand at some point, but this time, he’d be a step ahead of her. 

 

“What’s the verdict?” Steve asked, leaning against the doorframe of Danny’s office. Danny took a moment to appreciate the long, lean lines of Steve’s body and to recall that under the heavy cotton of his cargo pants Steve wore the marks of that appreciation delivered so expertly by Danny’s own hand and a very flexible cane. Danny adjusted himself as the memory of the swoosh and crack echoed around his brain, followed by the perfect gasp and whimper Steve could never contain, however hard he tried. 

“You’re right.” He cleared his throat. God, he sounded desperate. He caught Steve’s fleeting grin. “She’s not done. But I’m not worried anymore and neither should you be.”

Steve pushed into the office and closed the door. He sat on Danny’s desk, directly in front of him. “How so?”

Danny wheeled forward on his chair, slipped his hands up Steve’s thighs and relished in the subtle flinch and hiss from Steve as Danny pressed his welted ass into the desk. He repeated the movement a few more times and Steve let his head drop back. The groan that escaped Steve’s throat was quiet and controlled, but fuck, it was hot. He paused the motion, and Steve met his gaze, pupils blown, lips slightly parted. Danny was tempted to rip off those damned pants, push Steve’s knees to his shoulders and fuck him into oblivion for being such a tease. Instead, he ran a firm hand over Steve’s hardening cock. “Keep it together, kitten. I can’t exactly put you out of the misery you’re working yourself into right now.”

A slow, lazy grin spread over Steve’s face. “You’re working me into, you mean. And you know I don’t mind waiting, Danny.”

Danny flushed. Adjusted his own hard-on. Steve could wait patiently for hours, skirting the edge as Danny touched and teased, riding the wave till Danny gave him permission to come and then…hell, Danny was going to come in his pants just thinking about the look in Steve’s eyes as he gave it up for Danny, gave him everything, all of himself, unbidden and beautiful in his submission. 

“You want me to close the blinds, crawl under the desk and suck you off?”

“Steven,” Danny’s voice was calm and firm, a complete contrast to the heated turmoil raging inside him, “what have I told you about inappropriate suggestions in the workplace?”

Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Danny’s in a chaste kiss. “Remember I can be just as bad, as I can be good, Danno, and something tells me you need me to walk a little on the wild side today.”

“You always walk the wild side, my friend, always. Along with the crazy side, and the downright insane side, at regular intervals.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I do, lord help me, I do.”

Steve pushed Danny’s chair back a fraction with his foot. “So,” he grinned at Danny’s disappointment, “you were going to explain why our interloper is no longer a threat to your sanity.”

“My sanity? More like your—”

“Danny, focus. Answer the damned question before I turn the tables and put you over my knee.”

Danny scoffed. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Enough with the challenges, already. I’m dying here. Give it up.”

Danny chuckled. “Let’s just say you and Ms Weston have more in common than we originally thought.”

Steve pulled a confused face out of the hat. “You’ve lost me.”

“She’s a switch.”

The words filtered through Steve’s brain and Danny saw the moment Steve got it. “No, absolutely, not.” He jumped up from the desk and started pacing. “I won’t allow it, Danny, do you understand me?”

It was Danny’s turn to wear the confused face. “Won’t allow what, exactly?”

“You’re not fucking her, or stripping her, or any other such things to pull rank.” Steve leaned on the arms of Danny’s chair and got right up in his face. “You’re mine, Danny, you got that. I will end her before I share you.”

Danny smiled and kissed the end of Steve’s nose. “You say the sweetest things, pumpkin, but you really don’t need to worry. I don’t have to do any of those things, nope, nada, not a single thing. Not that I’d consider laying a finger on her anyway. I would have thought you’d have figured she’s really not my type.” Danny leaned in to whisper in Steve’s ear,” I like them, tall, dark and brooding with just enough crazy to make it dangerously interesting.” Steve gave a full body shudder, but he relaxed and pulled back to sit on the edge of the desk once more. 

“So, what then?”

“I’ve piqued her interest. Sure, she still wants you, but her game has shifted to trying to play me to get to you.”

“And?” The air of impatience Steve was wearing stoked the fire in Danny’s belly. He wanted to put Steve in his place. On his knees, with Danny’s cock down his throat.

“She’s torn between giving it up to me, and marking out battle lines for a head on fight to the death.”

“For fuck’s sake, Danny, I swear, if you don’t spit it out right now, I’m gonna…” Danny gripped Steve’s knee, hard, and he hissed. 

“Going to what, Steven?”

Steve took a few steadying breaths. “Please, just tell me what your plan is, and what I need to do.”

“The worst thing in the world for her right now will be for me to see her as neither a threat or a conquest. So I’m just going to ignore her. Simple.”

“And me?”

“You do what we practised at the weekend. Shut it down and remove yourself from the situation.”

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“I do. And to show you how much I appreciate that, I’m going to let you take me out for coffee right now, and I’m going to let you jerk off in the car for me.”

“Can I suck you off, afterwards?”

“If you put on a really good show for me, I might just let you do that.” Steve grabbed Danny’s hand and dragged him out of the office.


	6. When It All Goes Pear Shaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori is mad. When you're mad with your team mates, accidents happen. When you're part of 5-0, accidents usually involve bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many ways to take this. This is just one way...
> 
> There is even the possibility of a plot emerging from the porn, but I can't promise it will go anywhere :P

The weekend was approaching fast and Lori was tempted to let the whole thing slide and admit just this once she'd been beaten. It would make her the bigger man so to speak, and she could console herself with another session with the lawyer from last weekend. Poor chump had been texting all week, begging to have his ass handed to him again and who was she to deny him when he asked so nicely. But then she would catch a glimpse of Steve, so desperate in his need for Danny, her hackles would rise, and the whole reckless urge for revenge would rear up and take her off guard. The ferociousness of her anger surprised her. It was new and exciting and she was damned if she was going to bury something so powerful. 

What she didn't get, and it was really starting to piss her off, was Danny’s complete indifference. He strutted around as though nothing had happened, as though she hadn't made a play for his man, or contested his authority. He wasn't following the rules and that made him infuriating and yet compelling. She needed to get closer, interact with him on a personal level and figure out what the fuck was going on.

The opportunity came unexpectedly. They had leads to run down and it made sense for her and Danny to go together. Steve had a meeting with the Governor, and Chin and Kono had witness statements to process. Danny had even suggested it, much to Steve’s dismay. Lori was embarrassed to admit she liked seeing Steve unsettled about her being alone with Danny. He’d blustered about Danny waiting for him but Danny argued the point and Chin had backed him up. Steve stormed off in what could only be described as a sulk. Unfortunately, it lasted all of five minutes, and Danny coaxed him round before they’d even left the building. It seemed like a common occurrence, and a good place for her to start her needling. 

The first few miles were quiet. Lori wanted to make a crack about Danny actually getting to drive his own car but she thought it was probably too soon. Instead, she kicked back and waited. 

“Hey, I love this track,” she said, pointing to the radio. “You mind if I turn it up?”

“Knock yourself out.” Danny didn’t even look over, so she turned up the music and tapped out the rhythm against her leg. 

“I used to dance to this back in High School. Me and a bunch of friends would head down to this coffee shop and just play it over and over on the juke box.”

“You, young lady, are showing your age.” Danny smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Juke boxes are a thing of the past, no more, nada, finished. And I have to say it is a real shame. Today’s youth are missing out on a classic part of American culture.”

“Amen, to that.” They listened to another track she could sing along to and then she turned the volume back down a little. “So, what are you up to this weekend? Team get together at Steve’s?”

“No, it’s my weekend with Grace so we’re staying up on the North Shore.”

Leaving Steve alone so soon. Now that really was interesting. “That’s sounds really nice. I expect Steve will still be grilling though.”

“That is likely,” Danny looked over and smiled, “but the grill will be on the North Shore, where he will be…with me and our daughter.”

Lori’s mouth opened but she didn’t know what to say. It felt as though her brain had been dipped in a bucket of ice. It was a small thing, the use of the word ‘our’, but the meaning was monumental. It put the little game she was playing on a whole new level. One she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with. “ _Our_ daughter? Wow, that’s…full on serious stuff. I didn’t think you guys were there yet.” They shouldn’t have been there yet. Lori hadn’t even pegged them as a couple, how was it possible they were sharing a kid together? Sex games, and even a certain reliance was one thing, happy families was something she hadn’t considered at all. 

“That’s good.” Danny pulled up at a traffic stop and glanced over at Lori, his face completely neutral in that infuriating gaze he could hold. “We prefer to keep our private life private. The fact you don’t know we’re there yet means we’ve been pretty good at doing just that.”

“Oh, come on, Danny. Cut the crap. I saw how you had to run after him today. That was not the reaction of a man in a secure relationship.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was losing again. Losing her control and it pissed her off even more. 

“You know, it’s funny,” Danny pulled away at the green, “Steve was convinced you would keep digging, keeping sowing seeds of malcontent.” He wasn’t even phased, not a sign of a ruffle. God, how she hated him.

“Oh, okay, and you wanted to give me the benefit of the doubt, and said I wasn’t an evil ogre. I don’t need you to stick up for me, thanks.”

Danny laughed, actually laughed and Lori had to clench her fist at her side to stop from swinging at him. When the hell had she become so irresponsible and out of control? Her own lack of professionalism under Danny’s watchful gaze was more infuriating than Danny’s cool calm. 

“That is so not how the conversation went,” he continued. “But, I don’t think you are an evil ogre. I think you are a spoiled little rich girl who’s used to getting everything she wants because mommy and daddy were always too busy to deal with you.” He chuckled again. “So, it’s okay. Do your worst. I can empathise.”

“You were a spoiled little rich girl? That figures.” 

Danny’s eyes gleamed, dangerously. “Was that a gay slur, or just regular sarcasm? Because I’ll have you brought up on charges if it’s a reference to my sexuality that you think I was girl growing up.”

“What?” _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Why did she keep finding herself needing to back pedal with this guy? “ _You_ made the comment.”

“I’m not sure the Governor would be impressed to hear about your attitude. He is very supportive of our relationship and he has zero tolerance for homophobia in the ranks.”

“You’re threatening to get me fired? Wow, and there I was wondering why you were so blasé about the fact I tried to steal your boyfriend.”

Danny pulled over the car and turned off the engine. She listened to the ticking sound as it cooled before Danny twisted in his seat to face her and she tried to hide the involuntary gulp his hard gaze induced. “You tried to steal my boyfriend? You actually admit to trying to break us up and have Steve for yourself?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“How else am I supposed to take ‘tried to steal your boyfriend’? Those were your exact words.”

She sighed, letting her head drop into her hands. Time to play it up a bit for her own sanity and before she passed a point of no return. She was good at eating humble pie when it was absolutely necessary, even if it did give her indigestion. “You know what? This is getting way out of hand. I admit I was after Steve,” she dropped her hands and gave Danny what she hoped was a genuinely innocent look, “but that was before I knew you were together. The only reason I say I tried to steal your boyfriend is because I know now. And…well, I wasn’t entirely innocent in that Kono had hinted he was seeing someone. I just didn’t think there was anything to lose. If it was serious he’d pass, if it wasn’t…” She shrugged. 

Danny considered her carefully. He wasn’t buying the act, so she sighed again. “You hit a nerve. With the little rich girl comment. And I’m sorry, but you have no idea what I’ve been through in my life so don’t give me crap about empathising.”

Danny was silent. After another minute, he turned back to the road and started the car. “Okay. You want me to understand why you’re so fucked in the head? We have another fifteen minutes till we get where we’re going. Spill.” He pulled away and Lori didn’t know what to do for the best. She could fill the time with made up stories, refuse to talk about it, or actually share. She didn’t like being put on the spot. That was supposed to be her job. She huffed and stared at the road. Danny just kept on driving without another comment. 

By the time they pulled up at the warehouse owned by one of the characters involved loosely with their current case, the silence was too heavy to bear. She jumped out of the car almost before it came to a complete stop just to get some air, and some space between her and Danny. His judgement was weighing her down, and worse than that, she wasn’t sure whether she was just projecting it on to him with the reality being that he couldn’t care less about her and her issues. She snorted to herself. Why the hell would he after the way she’d behaved? It was all so fucked up. And what exactly was this, remorse? She needed a holiday. Worse than realising she needed a break from the job she’d loved for so long, she was hit by the notion that what she actually wanted was to make things right with Danny, to gain his approval, and that burned like hell fire. 

She paused on her way to the door of the office and turned to where Danny was following. “Hey, Danny, look, I’m—”

“Get down,” Danny shouted. It happened so fast. He grabbed her and threw her to one side, rolled forward, pulling his gun as she heard the pop, pop, pop, of a firearm discharging. She pulled her own weapon and scrambled for cover before she realised it wasn’t Danny’s gun that had gone off and Danny was down. _Fuck._

“Danny!” She pulled her phone and dialled for an ambulance, for back up, for everything.

“I’m okay,” Danny squeaked. He didn’t move and Lori’s stomach flipped over. “He’s still in the office. Your ten o’clock.” She checked out the window, caught sight of the shooter peering out at Danny and getting ready to shoot again, and she took him out without another thought. She paused, just to make sure nobody else was coming for them, then rushed to Danny’s side. He huffed an irritated laugh. “Fucking flesh wounds, sting like fucking fuck.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” She held a hand to his shoulder trying to stop him from sitting up. 

“He couldn’t shoot for shit. Felt all three, but really,” he said, pushing into a sitting position and checking his upper left arm, “all just nicks. Knocked the stuffing out of me though.” He smiled and they both looked towards the office. “You think he has friends?”

“I’ll secure the building.” 

As she went to stand, Danny pulled her back. “I say we take cover and wait for back up. We weren’t expecting a hostile reception, who knows what we’re going to find in there.”

She nodded once, helped Danny up, and supported him as they made it back behind the Camero. Lori knew she was in trouble. Her hands were shaking and she couldn’t keep a thought in her head. She hadn’t been paying attention. If she’d have been doing her job, instead of worrying about some stupid one sided vendetta Danny wouldn’t be needing a paramedic. She turned to say something and caught Danny watching her carefully. She took hold of his hand and squeezed just a little. “Danny, I…”

Her words were interrupted by the sound of back up arriving in the form of HPD and paramedics. “Nice shooting,” Danny said squeezing her hand back before letting it drop. He checked the flesh wound to his right thigh, and the one to his left hip. “If he could shoot like you, I’d be…”

“Don’t even think it.” Lori was still shaking. The thoughts spilled into her head again—if she hadn’t been so caught up in herself, if she’d paid proper attention, she’d have seen the gunman before he got a shot off at all. It was a sobering thought of what could have been had Danny not pulled her out of the way. Had Danny moved more to his right and taken the bullet to the chest, to his stomach… “I’ll check the rest of the building with HPD.” Danny nodded and she left, trying to fight the rising tide of acid coming up from her stomach. 

The dead gunman wasn’t even the man they’d been looking to talk to. Wrong place at the wrong time and all that crap, and Lori was still feeling the burn from having puked her guts as soon as she’d rounded the corner out of sight of Danny. It had gained her a sympathetic look from the HPD Officer who’d been with her, but she knew she didn’t deserve it. By the time she made it back to the front entrance, building cleared and secure, Steve was flapping around Danny where he sat at the back of the ambulance, like a mother hen. She withered as Steve cut her an icy glare, and slowed as she approached. “Are you sure you’re okay, Danny?”

Steve turned on her. “Don’t even fucking say his name.” If Danny hadn’t been quick to grab Steve’s arm, Lori was sure he’d have thrown her against the ambulance.

“I told you, McGarrett, it wasn’t her fault.”

“Three bullets, Danny. You get three bullets and she gets none. Don’t tell me there isn’t a fault in there somewhere.”

“He pushed me out of the way,” she said quietly, almost hoping Steve wouldn’t hear her.

“You did what?” Steve’s anger turned back to Danny.

“You want I would have just let her get shot?”

Steve huffed, but relented. Danny’s hand on his arm seemed to drain the tension out of him, and Lori felt a surge of jealousy, not for either man in particular, but for what they had and it hit her side on why she hadn’t seen it—because she’d never had anything like it, didn’t know it existed. Never had that trust, a deep bond that allowed you to just be there, a physical extension of the other without boundaries or lines. Heat flared inside her, loud and angry, and she had to walk away, to get as far as she could from the fucking Mr Perfects and their perfect fucking whatever it was that she’d never have.

“Lori,” Danny called. She stopped but didn’t turn around, she couldn’t let him see how torn up she was. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just fucking peachy, thank you for asking.” And she kept walking, knowing she’d lost round three even though she was only fighting herself this time.

**

“What was that all about?” Kono asked. She watched Lori storm away and Danny just shrugged, and then winced, holding his shoulder.  
“You okay, boss?”

“I’m really fine, I don’t even need stitches.”

“You have stitches.” Steve grumbled. 

“Paper stitches don’t count, and it’s only on the one on my thigh. I’ve had worse from you when you get all possessive in bed.”

Kono snorted loudly, and Steve shoved her playfully. “Enough Rookie. See if you can’t figure out who the hell the shooter was and why he flipped out when he caught sight of Danny.”

“Lori,” Danny corrected. “He was aiming for Lori, I could see it in his face. There may be a connection there, he must have recognised her, or thought she was someone else.”

“I’m taking you home. Don’t…” Steve put up his hand to stop Danny speaking. “Don’t argue with me, please. I just need some time with you…alone.” Steve’s breath rattled through his chest. “Just to prove to myself you’re okay.” Danny let Steve lead him away to the Camaro.

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Steve kissed over Danny’s stomach to his chest and rested his head gently against his heart.

“I told you everything.”

“About the shooting. Not about the journey there.”

Danny sighed and filled Steve in with the little spat he’d had with Lori on the way. It was stupid really, baiting each other when they were on the job. Danny knew it, and that’s why he couldn’t blame Lori for what happened. Not entirely. They were both to blame. 

“I knew she was dangerous.” Steve huffed and rubbed his scruff against Danny’s belly making him chuckle. 

“Tickles.” He stroked Steve’s hair and sighed. “I allowed her to become dangerous when I let her under my skin. I can’t let her take the blame for this one, Steve, however much I want to see her gone. We need to bring her back into the fold and make it right. If after that she still wants to play games…then we speak to the Governor for the good of the team.”

“Okay. In the meantime, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Come here you big goof.” Danny pulled Steve up so he could kiss him giddy, and then he kissed him some more. Sure, they had a certain extra something to their relationship that made things interesting, but beyond all that what made it special were the quiet, gentle moments like this. They filled Danny’s heart to bursting. Steve rocked against him, gradually increasing the speed and friction, being careful to avoid the stiches on Danny’s thigh and adding a firm fist to the equation around both their cocks to ensure the desired outcome. Danny knew then, as he had from their very first kiss, that despite how it may look from the outside, he was the one who was hopelessly devoted and would do anything in the world the big lug rutting against him asked. Love was a funny thing, it often seemed one way but turned out to be another. Steve’s hot breath against Danny’s cheek, the slip of sweat slick bodies, and the throbbing of his needy cock derailed his thought process and he surrendered to the heat, opening his eyes and searching out Steve’s ocean blues. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Steve smiled, slow and sexy. “I’m yours, Danny. Always will be.” He closed his eyes momentarily and groaned with pleasure before his eyes snapped back open and he stared at Danny with such emotion, Danny’s heart did a little dance. “Marry me.” His eyes searched Danny’s face, but Danny was too far gone to do anything but grip Steve tightly as he sprayed his release over their bodies. Steve followed a few strokes later and Danny rested their foreheads together and gave Steve a sleepy, contented grin. 

“Will you?” Steve’s breath was shallow, and his gaze darted nervously over Danny’s face.

Danny grinned as hard as his sleepy sex-sated body would allow. “I will.”

Steve chuckled with an air of relief, and snuggled Danny in close. Their breathing evened out, the long lazy strokes Danny was making over Steve’s back stilled, and they let sleep take them.


	7. Listen to the Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori isn't holding up too well after the shooting. Things go from bad to worse until Kono steps in to redress the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling sorry for Lori. It doesn't happen often so I thought I'd run with it. 
> 
> Kono rocks :P
> 
> This one's been hanging around for a while. Thought it was about time I posted it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Saturdays at the office were never good. They were even less pleasing with flesh wounds that reminded you constantly how stupid you’d been. Danny winced for the hundredth time that morning as he reached for his coffee. Something in the motion pulled on all three muscles he’d had clipped the day before. 

“You okay?” Steve asked cautiously. His tentative tone made Danny feel guilty. He’d been grouchy. Unfairly so, and Steve didn’t deserve it. Hell, they should be out celebrating their good news. A genuine smile broke out over his face thinking about their impending nuptials and he directed it at Steve, who beamed back at him. 

“I am more than okay,” Danny said, squeezing Steve’s hand. “I am super brilliant and fantastic.”

“Impressive,” Kono said appearing at the door to Steve’s office where they had both been working. “What do I have to do to feel that way and look like I mean it the way you do?”

Danny didn’t look away from Steve. “Just have the most amazing boyfriend on the planet.” Still boyfriend for the moment. They had agreed to wait until the case was over before telling friends and family their news. It was surprisingly difficult. Danny found between his grouchy annoyance and guilt ridden musings he was so happy he could burst, and that made for a very strange combination of mood swings. 

“Okay.” Kono said with a light chuckle. “I’ve just had a call from Lori. She’s taking a sick day.”

Danny felt Steve’s hackles rise before he saw his shoulders tense. “You have got to be fucking kidding me?”

“Steve,” Danny reached for his hand again, “we all react differently to what happens in the field. Give her time.”

“Time? You’re the one who took the bullets, what time does she need?”

“But I have you. I wouldn’t be sat here this morning if I didn’t, I assure you. I’d be at home buried under my duvet.” Danny waited for Steve to take a breath. “I’ll call her.”

“You will not.”

“Fine, you’re the Team Leader, you call her.” Danny looked at Kono. “What did she say, exactly?”

“Just that she needed a time out.” Kono shrugged. “She did say if there was anything urgent breaking on the case to call her. You think she’s hiding out?” Kono nibbled her lower lip. “You think she thinks we blame her? Maybe I should have offered to go round there.”

Steve sighed, the tension not leaving his body. “I’ll go. She probably needs to see I’m not holding a grudge.” He looked at Danny. “I don’t want you leaving this desk, do you understand me?”

Danny grinned. “Yes, Lt Commander, Sir.”

Steve smiled despite himself. “I’m not averse to putting you over my knee for insubordination, Detective Sargent Williams.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Kono, I’m putting you on Danny watch.”

Kono grinned mischievously at Danny. “You sure about that, boss? I mean, he’s my boss too, boss, surely I have to do as he says?”

“Not today. I’m demoting him in my absence to office Rookie.”

“Hey,” Danny complained. 

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun.” Kono all but skipped out of the office. 

“Was that entirely necessary? She’s going to be impossible.” Danny wasn’t sure he liked being the office junior all over again. Not that Kono was going to make him run errands or make coffee all morning, but still. The thought hurt a little and his pride had taken enough of a beating lately.

“Danny, I love you,” Steve said, grinning at him. “Kono loves you. But more importantly, she is still a little afraid of me, so I know you are in safe hands while I visit the devil’s lair.”

“The what, now?” It took Danny a minute but his brain caught up and his heart sank. “You’re not worried about going alone, are you?”

“Not for the reasons you’re thinking of. I’m hoping I can remain professional. She could have gotten you killed.” Danny could see the tension in Steve’s jaw just from saying the words. “That’s going to be difficult for me to forget in a hurry.”

“Then take Chin with you.” Steve huffed but Danny wasn’t going to let him go in there without back up. “Please,” Danny said. “I don’t want to be worrying while you’re gone. Call it safe-guarding.”

“Okay.” Steve smiled indulgently and leaned in to kiss Danny’s cheek. “Just…don’t go anywhere. If you get a break, wait for us to get back, okay?”

Danny smiled. “Hey, I’m the Rookie. I don’t make decisions like that.”

Steve chuckled. “Good boy.” He kissed Danny again. 

“You stole my line, Steven.” 

Steve smiled against Danny’s lips. “I can turn the tables when needed. Until you are fully healed, I’m in charge. Get used to it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Danny kissed him sweetly. “I could happily get used to this.”

“Um, boss?” Kono was leaning against the doorframe. “You leaving anytime soon?”

“Yeah, just give me another minute.” Steve continued his lazy kisses, this time with a little tongue, but soon sighed and pulled away. “He’s all yours. Behave.”

Kono snorted a laugh. “Not a chance.”

 

**

Lori cursed herself as she hung up the call. She’d never pulled a sicky in her life, not even from school, and yet there she was scrabbling for an excuse not to go to work. It was wrong, wrong, wrong, and yet she could see no other way out of her current predicament. 

Danny didn’t blame her. She knew that. Chin and Kono certainly wouldn’t, and Steve would come around because Danny would convince him, but that just made it worse. Danny had gotten shot—not once but _three fucking times_ \--because she’d had her head so far up her own ass she couldn’t function at work. To have him side with her to bring Steve around was almost as bad as getting him shot in the first place. And after the way she’d behaved. She was so far past embarrassed she was mortified. Lori knocked back the ill-advised morning chaser to the previous night’s two thirds of a bottle of gin and flopped back onto the bed. The warmth tickled and burned her insides and she remembered she hadn’t eaten anything in while. A good long while. She was pretty sure she’d taken a few pain killers for her hangover as well this morning which made the splash or ten of alcohol even more reckless. What did it matter? What did any of it matter now? Everything was such a mess. Steve and Danny were supposed to be on the North Shore playing happy families. Instead, because of her, they were stuck working the weekend. She groaned and curled into a ball.

 

The next thing she knew all hell was breaking loose against her hotel room door and her head was playing host to some kind of steel drum rave. “Go away,” she mumbled. “I’m sick.”

“Get your ass out of bed to open this door, Weston, or I will break it down!”

Lori sat up sharply. _Steve? Holy fuck!_ Her head caught up with the motion and she swayed dangerously close to the edge of the bed, a wave of nausea threatening. 

“Lori, now! I’m gonna count to ten.”

“Wait, wait. I’m coming. Fuck.” She padded to the door, not caring that she only had on underwear. It was a hardwearing, full cotton set covering her more than any swimsuit would. If he didn’t like her state of undress, he shouldn’t demand entry to her hotel room after she’d called in fake sick. She flipped the lock but didn’t open the door. By the time she crawled back onto the bed the door was open and she could feel Steve’s presence hovering. “Leave me alone,” she grumbled. “I’m not safe to be around.”

She spun around at the sound of a soft chuckle that was most definitely not Steve to see Chin Ho covering his smile. Oh, now she was pissed. “You had to bring reinforcements? Seriously? Or doesn’t Danny trust you to be in a room with me and a bed? Oh, _fuck_ ,” she slapped her palm against her forehead, “I did it again. I’ve changed my mind. _You_ are the one who is too dangerous to be around. You can get out now.” She flopped down and covered her head with a pillow. 

“Are you drunk?” Steve demanded. “You don’t get to phone in sick if you’re drunk. That’s self-inflicted.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, McGarrett.” She peeked out from behind her pillow and jabbed the air with her finger. “I don’t answer to you, I answer to the Governor.” Her head was fuzzy and her tongue seemed to be growing some kind of new moss or fungus that tasted disgusting.

“Well, perhaps we should call him and explain the situation.”

She snapped a glare in Steve’s direction. He wouldn’t dare bring the Governor in on this shit storm, would he? “You wouldn’t dare.”

“No? Let’s see about that, shall we.” Steve took out his phone. _Shit._ She lunged for it. Steve dodged her but the phone went flying into the air only to be deftly caught by Chin, who sighed heavily. “What the hell, Weston?” Steve caught her just before she hit the floor. The feel of his strong arms around her was more than she could take. She latched on to him and a moment later, she was sobbing her heart out on his shoulder. She was vaguely aware of him muttering curses under his breath as he swept her off her feet and planted her back on the bed. He allowed her to keep hold of him, so she did, as tightly as she could. Maybe this was all she’d needed to do all along, show him she was vulnerable, show him she needed a strong man to take care of her.

“You okay there, brah?” Chin had such an amazing voice. The sound resonated through her chest and she sobbed harder. Her thoughts were floating around her head somehow rather than inside them, and that was kind of fascinating, though not as interesting as feeling Steve’s muscles pressed against her. 

“What do I do?” Steve shifted beneath her and his voice seemed little more than a whisper. 

“I have no idea. Should I call Malia?”

“Yes. Yes, please. As soon as possible. Wait, don’t leave me alone with her.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Chin, she’s in her underwear. You’re supposed to be safe-guarding.”

Lori heard Chin’s heavy sigh over her own sobs. How had her life become so messy and out of control? “This would never have happened in Washington,” she snivelled. “Everyone loved me in Washington.”  


“I’m sure they did.” Steve patted her back awkwardly, and she crawled further onto his lap. “Help?” Lori decided the comment was probably directed at Chin so ignored it and snuggled in under Steve’s arm against his warm, hard chest. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” Steve said to Chin again, probably. “Lori? Lori look at me.” She couldn’t look at him. Wouldn’t be able to look at him, or Chin, ever again. Instead, she buried her face against him, felt his heart thudding evenly and knew in that moment the man she had her arms wrapped desperately around would never be hers. Not for a night, an hour, or even five minutes. The steady thud, thud, thud, taunted her cruelly and she held tighter to what she knew she could never have for just a few more moments before letting him go.

“I’m sorry,” she said, letting her arms drop, and sliding off his lap to sit next to him on the bed. “I guess I’m not handling what happened yesterday very well. I really can’t be in work like this.” She finally looked up at Steve’s confused, but concerned face. “It was my fault. He could have been killed and it was my fault.” Without warning, the tears came again. This time Steve pulled her against his chest willingly. A firm hand stroked over her hair. 

“It’s okay. He’s okay. Nobody blames you, Lori. It was stupid. We’ve all been stupid. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

She didn’t know how long had passed. Malia had given her something that made her feel floaty and much more relaxed. She heard their soft voices lulling her gently. “Does she need to go to a hospital?” She smiled at the genuine concern in Steve’s tone.

“No, but she needs someone to watch her for the next 24hours.” Malia was so sweet and caring. “Maybe Kono would sit with her while she sleeps it off. I think she’ll be fine in a day or so, she’s mentally and physically exhausted.”

“You go back to the office, Steve.” Chin. He should definitely do voice-overs. So smooth. “I’ll stay here until Kono arrives and then see you back at the office.”

“Okay, I appreciate it. Let me know if anything changes. I had no idea she was so fragile.” _Wait, what? Fragile?_ Lori tried to sit up but her head was too heavy. “Maybe I should speak to the Governor, arrange for some extended leave.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Malia was so sweet and caring. Wait, she’d said that already. “Let’s see how she is tomorrow.” 

Tired of trying to figure out what was going on, Lori closed her eyes and let the voices fade away.

 

 _Holy crap._ Lori slowly became aware of the herd of elephants doing the hula over her skull. She forced an eye open and slammed it shut immediately. 

“Hey, there. Are you going to wake up properly this time?”

 _Properly? Oh, god, no._ A memory of being held over the toilet to vomit, and then peeing all over the person holding her flashed angry and red behind her eyes. “Leave me to rot,” she croaked. 

“Not a chance. Up, up, we need to get you in the shower. You reek, girl, seriously.” Kono’s arm slipped around Lori’s waist and hoisted her to her feet. 

She did smell. Bad. An odd mixture of alcohol, puke, and yup, definitely piss mixed in there too. She fought the urge to heave all over again. “Why are you even here?”

She heard Kono sigh, but couldn’t look at her. “Because you’re part of the team, and we look after our own.”

After everything, how could they still see her as part of the team? She didn’t get it and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t have the same patience if the situation were reversed. “I’m a fucking liability, is what I am.”

“Yeah, well, we can all second guess ourselves, but that never gets us back on the horse.”

Kono propped Lori against the shower cubicle wall and turned on the water. 

“Shit,” Lori jumped, “that’s cold. You’re cruel.”

“You pissed on me, I’m entitled.”

Lori stood under the water spray and shivered. Another minute and her teeth started to chatter. Kono squirted her with soap. “Lather, I’m not doing it for you.”

Slowly, slowly, Lori came too. The more she remembered of the previous, she didn’t know how long, the worse she felt. She’d cried. She’d mauled Steve. Oh…they’d had to sedate her. Kono turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel. “Come on,” she said, steering Lori out of the bathroom. “Breakfast is already here.” Lori groaned. Her stomach really didn’t feel like it would tolerate food. 

“I don’t think I can,” she whimpered as Kono set a plate of food in front of her. The smell of the freshly baked pastries and coffee made her head spin, and not in a good way.

“You need to eat something. Don’t make me force feed you.”

Lori knew Kono would do it, so she pulled at a cinnamon swirl and started to nibble at the edges. Once she managed to swallow the first mouthful, she realised how ravenous she was and stared to eat with a little more enthusiasm. 

“Not too quickly,” Kono chided, “or you’ll lose it.”

Lori slowed to an acceptable pace and tried not to meet Kono’s gaze that she could feel resting on her. “Thank you,” she said between mouthfuls, “for being here. I really appreciate it.” Kono placed a gentle hand on Lori shoulder and she shuddered. “I don’t deserve it after the way I’ve acted.”

“We all make mistakes and we all deserve second chances.”

“Right. But we don’t all go into melt down when we don’t get our own way.”

Kono was silent. When Lori looked up at her, she wore a serious expression. “You were involved in a fatal shooting, in which your partner on the job was shot and injured. Give yourself a break, Weston, you aren’t Wonder Woman.”

“How is Danny?” 

“He’s doing great. They really were only superficial flesh wounds. You were both so lucky.”

That was something, at least. She could forgive herself Danny’s scrapes, but she wasn’t sure she could forgive herself the meaningless vendetta she’d been waging. What sense was there in trying to twist a knife into a brick wall? The boys were solid. There was no room for her, or her games, in their lives. Kono was right, they had both been lucky and she should take it as a cue to pack up and leave well alone. Steve didn’t want her. If he could hold her half-naked and wriggling against him without even a blip in his heart rate she was so far off his radar she was non-existent. All she had to do was convince herself that Danny would react the same way. He would. Of course he would. She mentally kicked herself for wandering into dangerous territory again. What the fuck was it with these two that she couldn’t leave well alone? “Any leads?” she asked, trying to force her mind in a different direction.

“The shooter was a guy called Anton Rogers, ring any bells?”

Lori thought about that. The name was familiar. “Rogers? Was he from Oklahoma City?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“There was a case a few years back. Nasty. A gang using children as drug mules. I don’t think he was a perp though.”

“You remember any more details? I couldn’t find much on him. No criminal record.”

“No, he was the father of one of the kids who didn’t make it.” Lori looked down at the empty plate in front of her and wondered where the food had gone. “If it’s the same guy. A son, I think. About ten years old.”

“Did you make any arrests?”

Lori shook her head. “Not enough evidence. All circumstantial, we couldn’t make anything stick. You think he’s here for revenge?”

“Could be. Once we track down the guy you and Danny were going out to question, we may have a few answers.”

A deep-seated sigh radiated through Lori’s body. She’d have to face them eventually, it may as well be now. At least she could play off their sympathy a little for the state she’d managed to get into. “I’ll get dressed.”

“Uh, no you won’t.” Kono placed a firm hand on Lori’s shoulder to keep her from standing. “Malia signed you off for 48hrs and you are going to take that break and get your head together.”

“I’d be of more use working.”

“No.” The authority in Kono’s voice made Lori shudder. She flushed slightly. It certainly wasn’t time to start fantasising over another member of the team. 

“If Danny can work, so can I.” She pushed away from the table and rifled through her underwear drawer.

“Don’t make me call Malia on you. Believe me, see will ensure you don’t leave this room if she has to come back here.” There was a slight smirk but it didn’t reach Kono’s eyes. She was serious. 

“Kono, Danny is at work. He was shot three times. I had a few too many drinks. I think I’ll cope.”

“It’s about more than that.” The weight in Kono’s words stopped Lori in her tracks. “Whatever it is going on in your head, you need to figure it out.”

 _Shit._ This was exactly where she didn’t want to be. “What have they said?”

“They don’t need to say anything. I’m not stupid. I can see through your mind games, and although I’m not holding you responsible for what happened yesterday, I am calling you on your shit with Danny. Those guys go through hell on a regular basis. They save your ass, are part of your team, back the fuck off and let them be happy.”

The venom in Kono’s word stung and Lori felt her hackles rise. “You are out of line, Kono.” Who the fuck did she think she was? She was just a rookie for fuck’s sake, she didn’t get to call Lori on shit, even if she had a valid point. 

“You are the one out of line. They are in love. Who the fuck do you think you are to come in and destroy that for five minutes between the sheets? And you’re risking everything they have, even their careers by drawing so much attention to the team and to their relationship.”

Lori couldn’t process everything she was hearing. It hurt too much. All the things she hadn’t considered with her little games, and yet even now she still wanted to break them, to have Steve whimpering for her touch, to have Danny standing over her with a flogger and a velvet touch, and for what? She stared into the drawer in front of her without seeing anything. Embarrassment burned her cheeks.

“You bring fire down on them, and you will wish you’d never set foot on the islands.” Lori felt Kono’s breath on the back of her neck. “Mess with them again, and I will end you.” 

Lori swallowed hard. Kono was serious. Scary serious. Stupidly hot, sexy serious. 

“Now,” Lori could hear the smile in Kono’s voice, “do you fancy watching a movie?”

“You’re staying?” _After that little speech?_

“Of course I am.” Kono slapped Lori on the back. “You’re sick, you need company, and despite the warning I’ve just given you, you’re still part of the team and so I am here for you.” Kono grinned when Lori looked over at her. “Piss on me again,” Kono winked, “and I may change my mind.”


	8. On With The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lori to get back to work. She's hoping to make it through the day with some false bravado and a whole heap of denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thread seems to be writing itself. Everytime I think I know where it's going--boom--another tangeant. But, I'm still having fun with it, and that's all that matters ;P
> 
> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys.

The day with Kono had passed without further incident and Lori found her feet. She managed to put some kind of superficial lid on the mixed up resentment, self-loathing, and embarrassment but put it more down to Kono’s easy and forgiving manner than her own ability to actually deal. Unfortunately, the big test was still to follow. After two days away from the office wallowing, she had to face Danny, and she had to face Chin and Steve, who’d witnessed her emotional breakdown. 

The reflection in the mirror was somehow alien as she stood brushing her teeth. The scenarios she ran through in her head became more and more elaborate, all ending with her having to leave because she’d made an idiot of herself. Again. She finished up and made her way back through to the bedroom to dress, having come to a conclusion—denial was the way to go. She’d go to work and pretend nothing had happened. 

 

oOoOo

 

“Let me do something for you to help you relax, Danno,” Steve purred in his ear. His arms were a solid force around Danny’s middle and he relaxed into the safe space. 

“Steve, I really do appreciate your care and concern, but I’m fine. A little nervous, I admit, but really, it’s nothing to worry about.” 

Steve had been pandering to Danny’s every need for days and it was driving him stir crazy. He loved the guy, but he could be so…big, a large unwieldy force that infiltrated every part of your life leaving no room to breathe. If he could just clear the air with Lori, everything would settle down. The thought left him irritated. The woman was still coming between them, affecting the way they were with each other, and was making him feel stifled by Steve’s presence rather than comforted by it. 

Steve relaxed his grip with a sigh, maybe sensing Danny’s mood, but Danny pulled his arm back around him. “Don’t let go just yet,” he whispered, leaning back against Steve’s chest. 

Steve nuzzled the side of Danny’s neck sending shivers down his spin. “I’m never letting go, Danny.”

Danny gripped tighter to Steve’s arm wrapped around him. “Steve, I need you to be patient with me. I…I want you to know I love you, and…” The words dried up. 

“Hey, hey. Whatever it is, you can tell me, Danny. I’m a big boy, I can hear it.” Steve stiffened a little. “You’re not having second thoughts about the wedding are you?”

“Absolutely not. No way. I am going to put that ring on your finger and everyone is going to know you are taken. By me.”

The force of his words and the speed of his reply left Steve chuckling. “Then everything else is okay. Hit me with it.”

“I haven’t cleared this thing with Lori. It isn’t to do with you, but I feel trapped somehow.” Steve started to pull away but Danny held on. “No, I don’t want you to stop being you, I don’t want you to stop looking out for me, or doing what comes naturally. I just want you to know I’m a bit flaky around the edges and may not respond as I would normally. Just be patient okay?”

“Whatever you need, Danny.” There was a small, comfortable silence. “I can still hug you and touch you when I want then?”

Danny twisted in Steve’s arms and kissed him tenderly. “Don’t ever stop, even when I’m tetchy.” They kissed a little more, keeping it light and playful until Steve pulled away. 

“Time to go. It’s going to be okay, Danny. And if it’s not, I’ll speak to the Governor. “

“Okay. One more thing…” Steve paused on his way to the door. “Do I have your permission to announce the engagement if it’s appropriate?”

“I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I do, and I don’t.” Danny grinned. “I just thought, depending on the reunion, it may actually help things along if we announce our news. It’s a good advert to make sure there are no left over tricks in play.”

Steve was thoughtful for a moment. He searched through Danny with a hint of concern and then smiled. “If you think it’s needed. I’ll take your cue.”

“What was that thought? The one that made you think about whether it was the right thing.”

“Well, and don’t get mad at me…but, you’re kind of competitive, and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking you could use the information to score points. I’m not saying she doesn’t deserve to have points scored against her, but this is our special news and it shouldn’t be caught up in games.”

“Okay, I’m a little pissed you’d go there, but yes, I agree with you. Point scoring is one thing, but this would be something else, I promise. More like setting a new foundation for us to move on from.”

“Great.” Steve took Danny’s hand. “Then let’s go.” He stopped again almost immediately. “Hey, are you going to take my name, me take yours, double barrel?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, why?”

“No reason. Just though it might be amusing to call you Detective Williams-McGarrett. Or would it be McGarrett-Williams?”

Danny loved that he was the one person who got to see the more open and vulnerable side to Steve, but there were times it completely threw him. Like now. There wasn’t a thought in Danny’s head in response to the question. A lot of other things were rolling around up there—like how McGarrett was certifiably insane—but nothing about name choices. “Why don’t we leave that one for nearer the time, pumpkin?”

“Okay. I’m happy to be Williams-McGarrett. Just putting it out there.”

Danny grinned but the news left him off balance. It was a good thing, right? If he was marrying a woman he wouldn’t question her wish to take his name, why would Steve wanting to take his name freak him out? And then, there it was in his head haunting him over and over—Lori’s voice ‘what are you getting yourself into, Danny? That is not the reaction of a stable man’—the fucking bitch. She’d wheedled her way into his brain even after he’d handled the situation at the time. It was a concern. It was a fucking monumental disaster waiting to happen. And her opinion wasn’t valid, certainly not in relation to name choices. Steve being happy to change his name showed he was very stable and flexible, so why was Lori’s statement taunting him?

Danny watched Steve as they drove to work. He was aware enough of the chatter that he could hold his end of the conversation but his mind was elsewhere. He knew what was happening…he was evaluating. It had happened with Rachel shortly before the end. It had happened with Billy Johnston in college, before they’d gone their separate ways. It had happened with each regular sexual relationship he’d had over the years to a lesser extent, each time resulting in them parting company. And now, because of Lori and her stupid-ass-big-profiler-mouth, it was happening with Steve. 

It was a process. A process that could take days, weeks or even months, but it was a process that couldn’t be rushed. Danny knew already there was something different about it this time, and why wouldn’t there be—Steve was different. Steve was unique in many ways but there was one thing for Danny that stood out—his total and complete trust in Danny to do the right thing by their relationship. When Danny had unlocked Steve’s submissive side in bed, he’d opened up a whole new world Steve was learning to live within. Steve wasn’t Danny’s first sub, but he was the first to carry an element of submissiveness over to the real world. Not in work, or in general matters, and in fact most people finding out about their relationship for the first time assumed Steve was the one in charge, in control. Outsiders always saw jealous Steve, possessive Steve, stroppy Steve, and figured Danny was the passive one. The reality was very different. Even Kono and Chin were oblivious to it. They both knew Steve would do anything for Danny, they both knew Danny and Steve had a few extra arrows to the quiver in the bedroom, but they didn’t see what had become a genuine need for guidance from Danny that Steve had developed. They hadn’t cottoned on to the level of their games in the bedroom—and Danny wouldn’t have wanted them to—but _the-she-devil_ had, and it left a bad taste in Danny’s mouth. It also left Danny questioning their future, and the sustainability of their relationship. And that…made Danny mad. Uneasy, skittish, prickly, but mostly just angry. Angry that something so special could be drawn into question by a chance remark. The worst thing about it was Danny had nobody to blame but himself. They may have been Lori’s words, but he was the one giving them power and meaning, and he needed to find out why. 

“Hey, Danno,” Steve said, smoothing a hand over Danny’s thigh, “we should think about wedding venues. I know you won’t want the beach, but it would still be nice to see the ocean, don’t you think?”

“I think once this case is over we should sit down and write a thousand lists for everything wedding related.” He smiled. “But for now, we should focus on work. What do you think?”

“You’re not even the slightest bit excited?” Big puppy dog eyes pleaded with him to show a little enthusiasm and Danny stifled a sigh. 

“I am very excited, Steven. The idea of sharing a day of celebration with friends and family who are happy for us and for what we have…well, let’s just say I am looking forward to it.” And he was, genuinely. “I’m just not in favour of rushing the details because of casework. We’re only going to do this once. It needs to be right.”

Steve beamed at him and Danny felt a little guilty. Every word had been the truth, but in the face of his evaluation, it could very quickly become nothing more than hot air. 

“And the honeymoon?”

 _One thing at a time, dear god, please. One thing at a time._ “ Same thing applies, babe. Same thing applies.” Danny thought he covered his grimace well. He wanted to get into the office, straighten out that stupid woman, and get back to loving his fiancé without any doubts hanging over his head. Was that really too much to ask?

 

OoOoO

 

Lori was early. The office was deserted and well, it was a relief. It had been her plan and just the familiarity of the surroundings was doing what she’d hoped—calming her down and helping her reconnect. Chin was first to show up and he eased her back into the case with his mild manner and laser focus. He was soothing to be around, and slowly, slowly, she began to unwind. Kono injected some much needed energy and life when she arrived half an hour later, and things were going well. Lori was beginning to believe she could handle it, that she could reintegrate and deal with anything.

She was sharing a joke with Kono when the atmosphere changed in a heartbeat. Danny. She could feel him, and as she turned around, she caught the glimpse of him honest –to-god strutting, one hand in his pocket, the other marching at his side, and her insides clenched, acid churned and irritation flared. He gave her a full-on cocky grin and although she found herself smiling back, she wanted to punch him. Steve trailed behind with a goofy grin that suggested they’d had lots of sex. Really good sex. 

“Hey, Lori,” Danny said, coming to a stop a few metres away from her. “Glad to see you back on your feet, you’re looking well.”

“Thanks. I’m much better. How are you doing?”

“Still sore, but mostly mended. Steve still has me on desk duty, but I’m hoping that changes today.”

She bit back the auto-response of Danny just needed to push the right button to get his own way, and instead smiled. “He’s only thinking about what’s best for you.”

“That’s right,” Steve said, placing a claiming hand on Danny’s shoulder and giving Lori a definite ‘stay away’ vibe. 

Again, she smiled sweetly. She had no idea when she’d given Steve any indication she was interested in Danny so was confused by his gesture. “Always better to be safe,” she added before turning away from them both. 

The team gathered around the table but before Chin could start the briefing, Danny cleared his throat. “I just want to address the elephant in the room before we get back to work properly.” Lori groaned inwardly. So much for denial. “I’d like to officially welcome Lori back, and though I know it shouldn’t need saying, I’m going to say it anyway…”

_Of course you are, you arrogant bastard._ Lori caught the movement of Steve smoothing a hand over the small of Danny’s back and the knife turned in her guts. Had they rehearsed this?

“No hard feelings, Lori. You’re a valued member of the team, and I hope it continues to be that way.”

“Seconded.” Kono touched Lori’s forearm and when she looked up, Kono smiled a genuine, warm-hearted smile. 

“Thanks. I appreciate the thought.” _From you, at least, Kono. Not so much from the high and mighty Mr Smug over there._ It was definitely time to get things back on track. “So, Chin filled me in with what’s been happening and I was able to track down case notes from Oklahoma.” 

 

They pushed on through the morning and everything fell into place despite the rocky start. Lori chased up a few suspects with Kono, and as lunchtime loomed they headed to the beach and Kamekona’s shrimp truck. Chin, Steve, and Danny, were already there. From a distance, Lori could see there was an edge to Danny that hadn’t been there before. He sat angled slightly away from Steve, and on the opposite side and very end of the table to the other two. Lori decided to slap down the intrigued profiler, and instead focused on the heat of the sun and the slight burn to her skin. She breathed in the smell of garlic and sea air as they walked across the lot to the group and turned her attention to another table, full of rowdy kids and exasperated grown-ups. 

She knew it was too soon to offer condolences and relationship advice and was just thinking how best to bide her time when she noticed Steve touch Danny’s ankle with his foot under the table. At first, she thought it was to warn Danny she was on her way, but when Danny smiled, it was obvious he and Steve were having an intimate moment. Danny wrapped Steve’s extended leg between his own crossed ankles and they carried on without another thought. It summed up one of the many things she hated about them as a couple—they left her blind-sided, unable to read them, and it made her feel inadequate and self-conscious. She’d just concluded they were having problems and in the blink of an eye, they switch it up and are totally in tune. As a profiler, she should be able to read people and relationships. With Steve and Danny, it seemed she got it wrong every damn time. There was nothing to do but get on with the day and try to forget how completely useless she obviously still was at a job she’d loved so much until she came here. She put on a brave smile and took the seat next to Danny, which put her opposite Steve. Steve’s instant glare was enough to make her slide along to sit opposite Chin, leaving Kono the space in the middle. She’d expected some residual stuff from Danny, but what the hell was McGarrett’s problem? The whole ‘putting it behind them’ thing was not going according to plan.


	9. Staying in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's evaluation comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue than usual, I think. It's just the way it wanted to go.

The impromptu evening rain was hammering heavy on the roof of the lanai and every now and then, a gust of wind would bring a mist of drops under cover to wet Danny’s skin. It used to bother him, but now he welcomed the freshness of it. It seemed to clear away the grime of the day and leave him feeling renewed. He took the beer offered by Steve and watched as Steve settled into the chair opposite him. “That went okay, didn’t it?” The question was a little too tentative and Danny studied Steve’s expression for clues. “It didn’t, then?” Steve added when Danny didn’t offer a reply.

“We got through it in one piece. Why are you doubting it?”

“Okay, well…” Steve took a moment to breathe deeply, “I found myself second guessing everything that came out of her mouth. Every action. I guess it’ll take longer than I thought to start over.”

“I’m not far behind you with that one. I had the feeling there was more going on inside her head than she was letting on. The way she sat next to me, then thought better of it at lunch. Odd.”

Steve dipped his head and Danny narrowed his focus. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I…” A frustrated huff expelled from Steve’s chest.

“Steven, do I need to remind you what happens when you try to hide things from me?”

Steve’s gaze snapped to Danny’s, his lips parted, pupils dilated, and his breathing dropped to almost nothing. “I, uh…no, Danny. I’m sorry.”

Danny grinned. He would never tire of that reaction. Never. He bit back the rising desire, the awakening need to take Steve to the bedroom and make him beg for every touch. Danny took a swig of beer and breathed deeply. There would be plenty of time for that later. “Okay, then.” He returned his focus to Steve’s face. “So what happened?”

“I might have given her a look. At lunch.”

“A look?”

“I didn’t like that she sat next to you.” Steve was picking the label on his beer bottle. “Especially after you’d been so distant all morning.”

Distant. Guilty as charged. His head had been so full thinking about the future he’d forgotten to take part in the present. “I’m sorry about that. You know it wasn’t anything you’d done though, right?”

“Yeah, didn’t mean I liked it though. And it wasn’t just with me, anyway. You weren’t as focused on the case as you’d normally be.”

The questions hung around Steve even though he didn’t ask them outright, but was he right to worry? Danny wasn’t sure himself. But it hadn’t just been thoughts of the two of them that had kept Danny away from the real world and there was no benefit or reason to keep things from Steve. “ I guess I just have a lot on my mind.” Danny met Steve’s gaze. “You know Grace is going to be thirteen soon. And even though I said we’d wait I have been running through ideas for the wedding.”

Steve brightened. “Yeah, like what?”

“Not so much what I want, more what I don’t want.” He looked at Steve, trying to gauge whether to continue and figured they should be able to discuss anything. “I don’t like to remind you, but I have done this before. I didn’t get much say in wedding details with Rachel. Her family took over, they’re very well to do and it turned into a circus.” Danny took a longer slug of his beer. “It was a great day, at the time, one of the best, but it wasn’t me.”

“So, what is you?”

“I’m not sure, but I know what I’m not, and I have an inkling you and I will be on the same page without any problems. With the exception of music choices” Danny smiled. “Which is why I know this time it’s different.”

“I forget, you know,” Steve said, reaching for Danny’s hand. “I’m sure you thought you’d be married to Rachel for life. Nobody goes into it just for a few years, do they? As glad as I am that it didn’t work out, I’m still sorry you had to go through that.”

“Yeah, well, lesson learned and all that. And besides, I got Grace out of it, so it wasn’t all bad. The beginning wasn’t bad either. Just the middle and the end.”

“Are we in the beginning stage?”

It was an interesting question. But the reality was they’d danced around each other for so long, their beginning had already passed and they were well into the good quality middle. Another thing that made this time around different. “We’ve moved through that stage and have a solid foundation for a good middle. As far as I’m concerned, there will be no end.”

Steve leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly, his fingers still laced with Danny’s. “I’m looking forward to it. I never thought it would happen for me. Building a life with another person was such an alien concept. I have no doubts about us, but I am a little nervous about the arrangements for the big day. I want it to be perfect, and experience tells me that’s unlikely.”

“One of the things I realised, about half way through the last one—which by most people’s standards was perfect and went off without a hitch—was that the only important thing was being in it together. It was such a big deal, hundreds of obscure relatives and her family’s friends, I barely saw Rachel. She was a creampuff blur for much of the day. It’s a telling sign, I think, when you’re lonely during your own wedding.”

“But your family were there?”

“Yeah, friends too, guys from the precinct. They were miserable for much of it. Put on a brave face for me, I guess. I’ve always been outgunned in Rachel’s circles. Her parents hated me before I even opened my mouth.”

“Well, my family love you. It could be because there are only two of them and they never see you…but, y’know.” Steve shrugged and tried to keep a serious face but his smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“Hey…” Danny squeezed Steve’s hand. They both had family, and then there was _ohana_. It was a term Danny had come to truly appreciate. Those were the people they needed around them for their big day, not people they hadn’t seen in decades or had never met before. 

Steve sobered and brought Danny back to focus on their conversation. “Danny, will you do me a favour?”

“Anything, of course.”

“Just…watch your back around Lori. I swear she was giving you the evil eye a couple of times today. I don’t like to admit it, but I still don’t trust her.”

“I know. Same goes for you, buddy.” Danny knew she was still up to something. He could see it in her, feel in the looks, and in the weight of her stare behind his back. 

“We have a deal. Now,” Steve said, putting his beer bottle to one side and slipping to his knees between Danny’s thighs. He took Danny’s beer and placed it on the table. “Why don’t I remind you why it’s such a good idea to keep me around?”

It didn’t take much adjustment, and Danny was groaning from deep in the back of his throat as his cock slid between Steve’s talented lips. Also different. Stupendously different. Danny had never in his life, with any of his previous partners, been so jacked up on good sex. And it was so natural, a smooth transition from conversation to sex, to conversation, to snuggling, and back to sex. Constantly. The best thing about it was they just fit together, their needs mirrored each other’s, and it was always so relaxed. 

Danny had found himself desperate to keep Rachel satisfied, to keep her impressed by his skills in the bedroom and quite frankly, it was exhausting. He’d enjoyed the holiday when Rachel had been expecting Grace and couldn’t stand Danny anywhere near her for anything other than cuddling and massage. Even the couple of D/s relationships he’d had seem to lack a balance. But Steve, Danny bucked his hips at a particularly clever swipe of Steve’s tongue over his glands and he tightened his grip on Steve’s hair, pulling him up for a deep bruising kiss. In that moment, Danny couldn’t get close enough. He desperately wanted to crawl into Steve’s body and never be apart from him again. He clawed at Steve’s back, drawing him in, wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips ignoring the chaffing of his sensitized cock over Steve’s cargos. 

Steve pulled away with a little effort, just an inch, and nuzzled against Danny’s shoulder. “Hey, hey,” he whispered. “It’s okay, Danno, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise me,” Danny felt tears welling up, wanted to dig into Steve’s skin and physically hook their bodies together. “You’re never going to leave me, Steven, I won’t let you.”

“I’m here, as long as I’m breathing, I’ll be here.”

“I need you inside me.” It wasn’t a frequent request from Danny, he’d never been fussed about bottoming, though it happened more often with Steve, but for some reason, tonight, Danny needed to turn the tables. He needed Steve to claim him, mark him, to fuck him into oblivion. It had been the shortest evaluation in the history of Danny’s love life, and the conclusion was simple—Steve was his, and he was never letting go. He hadn’t been afraid Steve wasn’t the one—which was the reason for his previous evaluations—no, Lori’s words had terrified him into thinking perhaps he wasn’t Steve’s one, that Steve would wake up one day and realise he could do better. She made him think there was a chance Steve would up and leave and Danny knew he wouldn’t survive it. It wasn’t going to happen. Danny wouldn’t allow it, not now, not ever. He would fight to the death to keep him, and to keep the rare thing they had. 

Steve pulled Danny to his feet, through the house to the bedroom and began to strip off his clothes. They didn’t need words, their eyes, their body language, said it all. As Steve nestled ball’s deep into Danny’s body, a shudder of contentment rippled through him. He’d take on the whole goddamn world to keep this, and he wasn’t above playing dirty either. Anyone coming for Steve had better bring their A-game or Danny would decimate them. That included Agent Weston, should she decide her tricks weren’t over. And this time Danny wouldn’t be gentle or forgiving.


	10. Unravelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori is trying to reconcile everything that's happened since she was dropped from a great height to babysit 5-0. It's not pretty, and she realises she needs a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is likely to stir up a lil Lori-hating, and I'm all for that, but I also feel a little sorry for her too. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

It was unseasonably cold, and Lori could feel a chill deep in her bones that had no right to be there despite the plummeting temperatures. It was Hawaii, after all, not DC. Even cold here, was warm by other standards. But somehow the dampness had settled into her body and she was feeling…actually, it made her damp too. Not just her muscles and joints, but her mood. It was true, she’d been through a lot recently—fatal shootings were never good for the soul—but this was different. If she had to bet money, she would put it down to the 5-0 team. Over the last week or two she’d been back on duty, they had all made a real effort to include her, to be friendly. Kono in particular had gone out of her way to invite Lori for drinks and dinner, to drag her off for coffee and lunch, the problem was—as far as Lori could figure out anyway—it was an effort. It shouldn’t be. She’d been with the team long enough; it should be second nature by now. And yet, even Chin seemed to steel himself when she was around. 

In the time she’d been back, they had cleared two serious cases. The original investigation into gun running and the extra bonus of clearing the cold case from Oklahoma related to Danny’s shooting. The guy she’d put down, had indeed been the father of one of the drug mule kids, and had somehow followed his own investigation through sales of illegal weapons to the gang behind the smuggling ring. His presence had blown the original investigation wide open, and FBI had flown in to help with wrapping it up. 

Having FBI around had highlighted to Lori that she wasn’t 5-0. That she probably never would be. She’d never wanted to belong so much in her entire life, but it was always an arm’s length away. She thought about sleeping with Kono, maybe that would help ease her into their precious _ohana_ , but neither her head or her heart seemed genuinely interested. Besides, Kono was always busy. Always had a new guy or girl on her arm, she’d never have time for Lori. 

She guessed some might see it as a moral issue, trying to sleep your way into a team, but she never had. She’d done it before and it had worked for her. It had also backfired spectacularly, but that was the way when it came to sex. Her current supervisor back in DC was example of that. It’s why she’d ended up on this godforsaken babysitting mission for the Governor in the first place. One minute she had her legs wrapped around Grayson’s hips and his cock buried deep inside her, the next he was packing her off to Hawaii with way too much relief in the tone of his voice. She knew she shouldn’t have left scratches on his back. Hard for Grayson to hide those from his wife. 

She twirled the last of the Brandy around in the glass and slugged it back before carefully placing it on the side table and refilling it. Living out of hotel rooms didn’t help her thought process. It magnified the belief she didn’t belong anywhere. For a weeknight, she had already had far too much to drink but it wasn’t enough to shut down the voices goading her. All her ideas of having been popular and likeable were unravelling around her. Her boss had gotten rid of her, she’d ended up on his team because she’d had a run in with her previous team’s supervisor, she’d had issues in the Academy with tutors and students, and now she couldn’t even fit in with the friendliest team she’d ever met in fucking paradise. It was a whole new world unfolding before her. She was a horrible person. 

The room was starting to spin a little but she still knocked back the Brandy in her hand. Last one for tonight. As she stumbled through to the bathroom to get ready for bed, a thought came into her mind. It was so simple, she couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t thought of it before. There was one sure fire way to be accepted into 5-0—win over Danny. He was the kingpin, the axis around which the others existed. If Danny accepted her—truly accepted her—then the others would too. 

The toothbrush jumped out of her hand as she tried to brush her teeth and she had to lean against the basin and use both hands to keep it steady. Once she was back in control, her mind wandered back to Danny. How to get him onside? She could force-feed him masalada’s and cocoa puffs. Steve might complain about that though, he always kept an eye on what Danny was eating. _Overprective much?_ She snorted a laugh and almost lost her balance. What else? Grace. Nah, Lori didn’t like kids that much and Grace was still wary, keeping her distance whenever she was around. Paperwork was a possibility, but she wanted to be accepted, not seen as a brownnoser. That left sex. At least it was something she was good at. And she had a few special tricks she’d learned over the years to make Doms melt. She could certainly do with a good session to help her lose some of the tension she was carrying and get out of her head for a while. Sub-space seemed like a million miles away, and the need twisted and grew inside her. What about Steve? Hmm, if he was as good a sub as Danny intimated he’d accept his Dom’s wishes. Maybe she’d get to fuck McGarrett after all if she showed Danny what a good girl she could be. 

Lori paused in her thought process, wondering whether to make herself sick to stop the spinning. She decided against it, and fighting her way back through to the bed, flopped face down. When did the room get so hot? She was cold a moment ago. She giggled. Maybe it was thinking of sex with McGarrett that had made her temperature soar. Nah, even that didn’t seem as appealing anymore. He was too much of a tease, and it was his fault she was in this mess. He’d been sending mixed signals since the day she arrived. That look they’d exchanged in the Governor’s office had ‘fuck me’ written all over it. Sure, he’d been frosty once he’d realised why she was there, but then the offers to work out, to go running, eat at his place—okay the rest of the team were there, but still—even when they’d flown half way around the fucking world to get him, he’d hugged her and meant it. Okay, he’d allowed her to hug him. Well, he’d stood still so she could, at least. And there was none of the animosity from Danny during any of those things. 

She rolled over, sat upright too quickly, and swayed dangerously. Maybe Danny and Steve hadn’t been together then. Maybe this was so new, there was still a chance it would fizzle out under the pressure of some real competition. Given Steve’s proclivities, he was unlikely to stray. It was hard to find a good Dom on the mainland, let alone out in the sticks, and she just knew Danny would excel in his duties to his subs. Steve wouldn’t want to risk losing that. Danny on the other hand, he was ripe for the taking. Yes, she’d been going about this all the wrong way. It was Danny she wanted, not Steve. Danny would be the key to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never fun being the odd one out, looking in.


	11. Dance of the She-Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori has ideas to get between Steve and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> Episode related. Sorry, I adjusted the dialogue a little to fit. Hope it doesn't freak you out, lol.

It was one of those times when Danny could really do with a time machine. In hindsight he’d have picked up the clues before they piled together to form one great big ‘the-fuck-she-didn’t’. Instead, he was fighting a rising tide of panic fuelled on by a giggly Weston—who could well be the tiniest bit inebriated—as he rooted around for the key to the handcuffs he just knew she’d hidden somewhere. 

“How is this my life?” He muttered. “Will you look for the damn thing, we are going to be late and I am not leaving this hotel room attached to you.”

“Oh, Danny,” Weston purred, “you’re so sweet when you’re flustered. But you really should stop bending over like that.” Danny jumped a mile as Weston’s hand ‘accidently’ brushed over his ass. He turned to glare at her. “What? It wasn’t my fault you put your ass in my hand.”

“I will file sexual harassment charges if you lay another hand on me, I swear.”

She wrapped her cuffed hand around his forearm and started stroking. “Oops,” she said. “Not much I can do about that.” She leaned in and Danny skipped a few paces putting the couch between them. “Aw, don’t be like that, Danno.”

It was the last straw. Danny pulled on the cuffs and Weston face-planted onto the sofa with a muffled ‘umph’. He was living in a fucking nightmare of his own making and he had no idea how to get out of it. He knew he shouldn’t have let her in when she showed up at the door. But he’d felt sorry for her and everything had been going okay. She’d asked about the complimentary therapies that came with the suite saying she needed to unwind. He’d caught the comment about there being ‘other ways to unwind’ but she’d snapped the handcuffs around his wrist before his brain had engaged and told him to run.

He looked down at Weston and sighed. She wriggled onto her back and stretched out attempting, Danny presumed, to make herself look sexy. Danny preferred it when she’d been coming on to Steve. 

“Hey, Danny,” she grinned up at him and tugged a little on the cuffs. “Fancy a tumble?” 

“You are out of line, Weston.”

“Aww, the big bad Dom is scared of the lil girlie.”

“You are not a girl. You are a leech and in case you hadn’t noticed, you really aren’t my type.”

She was just about to say something when there was a loud thumping on the door and Danny jumped a mile. “Come on Danny, we’re late.” _Steve, fuck._ Danny wanted to wipe the smirk right off her slimy, pinched up face. 

“Oh, Steve could cuff himself to my other arm. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You make this difficult and I will make your life a living hell.” That seemed to sober her. She straightened herself up and looked at her knees. 

Another louder bang on the door. “Danno, come on.”

“Um, I’m busy right now. I’ll catch up to you.”

“Busy? Danny open the door before I break it down.”

Danny cursed. “You,” he tugged on the cuffs. “Keep your mouth shut, you understand?” She nodded demurely and Danny dragged her to the door. 

Steve was all sweetness, light, and excitement, until he saw Weston. The sour look turned thunderous when he caught a glimpse of the cuffs. “We lost the key,” was all Danny could manage in the way of explanation. Of course, Joe would be there too. Danny didn’t trust the guy, he always seemed genuine, but he was playing Steve somehow and Danny would end up having to pick up the pieces. To make it worse, he was sure there was history between them. He’d never asked Steve outright because he didn’t want to know the answer but Steve had been positively doe-eyed when the guy had turned up. 

“Have you checked your pockets?” Joe asked, after a few minutes of pulling the room apart, and still wearing his bemused look.

“Pockets? Of course, I checked my pockets.” Danny checked again—just in case—or at least the side of his free hand. Before he knew what was happening Weston twisted around and slipped her hand into his other pocket. Danny kept his eyes on Steve, and swallowed hard. He hoped Joe was still quick on his feet because Steve looked ready to tear Weston limb from limb as she rooted around in Danny’s slacks. At least she was careful not to grab anything, until…

“Got it.” She pulled out the key and unlocked her half of the cuffs. 

The fucking bitch, she must have planted it after Danny checked his pockets the first time. Danny was so busy fuming he missed what happened next until he looked over and saw Steve dangling the key over the balcony. 

“Steven, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I don’t know Danny. I could ask you the same thing.” Danny made a move towards him. “Oh…” he opened his hand and dropped the key over the edge. Danny bit down on the string of expletives threatening. “We’re late.” He brushed past Danny, and marched out of the door. 

Jo gave Danny a sympathetic look and shrugged his shoulders. Weston had already disappeared. Danny grabbed his key card from the table. It was officially the worst fucking nightmare day ever. 

 

The sun beat down overhead to continue Danny’s punishment. It couldn’t ever just be light and breezy, oh no, it had to be wash away the will to live or fry your brain to a crisp. Steve was making a point of ignoring Danny and he could deal up to a point given the circumstances. If the cards had been reversed, Danny would probably being ignoring Steve, after all so he had to endure a little pain for his misdemeanour. That point came however, when Steve placed a hand on the small of Joe’s back to let him walk through the door to the tailor’s first. Danny grabbed Steve’s arm. 

“Let go. I’m not ready to listen yet.”

“Steven.”

“Danny, I know it’s not your fault. You don’t have to tell me that. I just have to be angry for a while.”

“Please don’t let her have that much satisfaction.”

Steve sighed and the tension in his body relaxed. He allowed Danny to wrap him up in a hug and nuzzled against his neck. “I wanted to kill you both.”

“I know.” Danny rubbed a hand over Steve’s back. “I was stupid. Especially after you warned me. It just happened so fast.”

There was a moment before Steve stiffened in his arms. “What happened?”

“The cuffs, Steven. Her slipping the cuffs on. Jeez, you think I’d be stupid enough to let it go further than that?”

The relief as Steve relaxed again. “Well, it’s a story for later. We need to get inside.” Steve paused. “I’m sorry for throwing the key away.”

“No you’re not.” Danny pushed him to go on. “And yes, you will pay for that later.”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned and Danny knew they were okay. No thanks to the she-devil. It was time to put her in her place once and for all, and before she could cause any upset at Chin’s wedding.

 

The relief of getting the cuffs off and Steve not being mad left Danny with a dizzy high. They eye-humped through the fitting, leaving the guys laughing and blushing. 

“So you two love birds will be next,” Kamekona said, having given up on the argument for cummerbunds. “I can give you a good deal on the wedding breakfast. My speciality wedding shrimp.”

“Wedding shrimp?” Danny screwed up his face. “That’s one for the ‘don’t want’, Steven.” Steve’s monumental grin and the mix of jaw dropped, and bemused faces around him gave Danny the head’s up on his clanger

“Something you want to tell us?” Chin was grinning, his eyes sparkled and there was a hint of tease in his voice. He’d said from the very first date, so long ago, that they should skip the dating and just marry already.

“Well, okay,” Danny said, his heart pounding a little too fast as he looked at Steve. “So, maybe Steve and I are engaged. But…but,” he said over the cheering and backslapping. “It’s still need to know only. I haven’t told Grace, and she needs to know before we announce it officially.”

“That is the best wedding gift, ever.” Chin could barely contain himself. He was so happy about his own wedding, he wanted the same for everyone.

“And we didn’t want to steal the thunder of your big day,” Steve added. 

“I know for a fact Malia will agree with me that we’d be honoured for you to announce it at the wedding dinner. It’s news to share during a celebration.”

“While we’re on the subject,” Steve said to Chin, “maybe you could repay the best man favour?”

“I’d be honoured. How about you, Danny, which one of these lovely guys will be your best man?”

Danny looked around the room and sighed at Kamekona’s hopeful face. “I think I’m gonna break with tradition and ask Kono. Sorry, guys.” 

“Now that, is a good idea,” Joe said clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Is this likely to be happening anytime soon?”

“You planning on going somewhere, Joe?” There was an edge to Steve’s tone and Danny wanted to wrap him up in a hug to take away the pain. He also wanted to drag out of Steve exactly why he didn’t want Jo to leave, did he still have feelings for him, had he ever had those kind of feelings? _Pack it away, Danny, pack it away._

“Not for the moment. But I know long engagements can be a bit of a ‘thing’ these days.”

“We won’t be waiting.” Steve looked straight at Danny, daring him to challenge Steve’s decision. 

Danny smiled. “The sooner the better for me.” Ah, those were the moments Danny lived for. Steve looked so ridiculously happy Danny wondered how his skin was holding him together. Just as things shifted into raucous, they had a call. “Remember, our news is not news yet.”

Mumbled agreements floated around as they all headed out, and Danny made a mental note to tell Grace as soon as possible because there was no way Kamekona would be able to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the boys... *sigh.
> 
> Yes, she will pay :P


	12. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori's behaviour catches up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

“Ah, Agent Weston. Do take a seat.”

Lori perched carefully opposite the Governor. The summons had been a surprise. She hadn’t actually expected Danny to put in a complaint even though she knew she’d stepped over a line. The problem was she’d been drinking. Drinking before lunch was never a good idea, and that particular session had sent her the few floors up to the suite she’d discovered Danny had booked at her hotel. He hadn’t booked a suite, of course, just a room for him and Steve for Chin’s wedding but she’d caught wind of the hotel upgrading them and she wanted to know why they had special treatment and she didn’t. She’d also realised Danny was there alone and the temptation to make a move was too great. Had she been sober she would have known it was a bad idea—not only going to the suite, but cuffing herself to a horrified Danny, touching him up, and then groping him in front of his boyfriend. But at the time, it had all seemed like good harmless fun. 

The room was ice cold from the air conditioning working overtime. No wonder the Governor always looked so sharp despite the suit and tie. She fought back a shiver while she waited. 

“So,” he said finally. “An issue has come to my attention, Agent Weston, which is a cause of great concern.”

“I can explain, sir. It really was just harmless fun and I didn’t expect Detective Williams to take it so personally. I hadn’t realised he was waiting for Commander McGarrett when I played the prank. Sir.”

“I see.” The Governor straightened his tie and looked at the papers on the desk in front of him. 

“I didn’t have a chance to apologise to either Detective Williams or Commander McGarrett but I will.” He was still looking at the papers. “And I obviously won’t…uhm, touch Detective Williams’ person again…uh, without his permission.”

“I see.” Denning looked up and Lori wished she could get a read on him. Surely, he wouldn’t send her back for a little harmless flirting. Even if it was more than that. “In that case, Agent Weston, it seems we have two issues of concern.”

“We do?”

“I was unaware of your inappropriate behaviour towards Detective Williams or this prank you claim to have played that has upset Commander McGarrett.”

“Danny didn’t report it?”

“Not to my knowledge, but I will request a report from him regarding the incident,” Denning’s look gave Lori the chills, “and any further incidents he or Commander McGarrett may wish to enlighten me with. The reason I called you here is however, just as serious.”

“I…have no idea what that could be, sir.”

“I have five separate reports from people claiming to have smelled alcohol on you during working hours. Three from HPD officers, one clerk at the records office, and one from a member of the public you questioned regarding a case. Now, is there anything you’d like to say in regards to this, Agent Weston?”

Lori looked at her hands. She hadn’t realised she’d been wringing them together so tightly and they were starting to look pink. 

“Shall I take your silence to mean there is truth in the allegations?”

“It is possible. Though I haven’t been drinking on the job,” she added quickly. “But, I have been drinking more than usual on my down time.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Agent Weston. It always makes things easier. I’m granting you a two week leave of absence, during which time you will consult with the departmental therapist.” Lori hung her head. “Your reinstatement will be dependent on both the recommendation from the therapist and reports from Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett in relation to the inappropriate behaviour you inadvertently admitted to.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I hope you haven’t caused too many ruffles within 5-0. You were there to observe, after all, not tear them apart. I take a hard line against sexual harassment, Agent Weston, and why you would be playing such tricks with an established couple, I have no idea. I trust this will be the end of that matter also. ”

“Of course, sir.”

“I will require you to leave your badge and your gun, for the duration of your leave.”

The shake in Lori’s hand was evident when she handed over her gun and she just wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Whether it was due to nervousness under the Governor’s scrutiny, anger from dropping herself in it, or the desperate need rising to drown in a bottle of gin, she wasn’t sure. Whatever the reason, it certainly didn’t look good. 

“You realise a formal complaint from Detective Williams or Commander McGarrett would result in a note on your permanent file and the likelihood of you facing relocation and disciplinary action?”

“Yes, sir. It was silly of me. I…have no excuse.”

“Then we understand each other. That will be all.” As Lori reached for the door handle, Denning spoke again. “On a personal note, Lori, I really hope you seek the help you need to get past this. You have a promising career ahead of you, but I seem to remember from your file this isn’t the first time you have received a warning for inappropriate behaviour with colleagues. Maybe you should also address this with the therapist.”

“I will, sir, thank you.”

She closed the door quietly behind her and stopped to take a deep, laboured breath. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ Denning’s PA eyed her suspiciously, and Lori moved quickly through the waiting area—the waiting area where she’d first met McGarrett—and out into the afternoon sun. McGarrett. Damn his stupidly charismatic air and perfectly formed torso. And why did Danny have to give away the extent of the relationship between them and send Lori into a spin dreaming about the bunch and flex of his biceps with a flogger in his hands. It was damned inconsiderate of both of them. The thought made her chuckle, which given the gravity of her situation was a welcome relief. What the hell was she going to do? Oh, god, and Denning would tell McGarrett why she wasn’t at work. 

She flopped into her car, which was airless and sizzling hot. Maybe she should fly home to see her parents. Two weeks was a long time to hang around without work. She’d be able to use a therapist back home rather than the local one. But then she didn’t want to give Denning cause to question her actions, and, despite everything, she wanted to go to Chin’s wedding. It was an odd state of affairs, wanting to be so close to 5-0 and yet wanted to bring down Steve and Danny and show them love wasn’t the perfect bubble they seemed to exist within. Not that their relationship was perfect. She remembered the way they argued and moaned when she first arrived and she’d thought they were like an old married couple ten years past their divorce date. And Steve was so far past jealous into nut-bag crazy when it came to Danny even looking at anyone else let alone talking to them that actually, perfect was a concept they were a million miles away from. And yet it worked for them. And even with the deep shit she was in, it made her blood itch just a little bit.

A deep sigh rumbled through her. Why the hell did she care? She wouldn’t be around much longer anyway. As soon as Denning asked Danny about the hotel room incident, there would be a seat on the next plane waiting for her. She was all out of chances. So where now? There was no point going back to the hotel. All that waited for her was a restocked mini bar and the remains of last night’s tequila session with the young guy from the bar. Now that had been fun. He’d been so surprised when she pushed him onto the bed and fucked the living daylights out of him. That’s what she could do with now, a good seeing to. Something to take the edge off and get her back on track. But of course, as soon as she started to think about that, Steve and/or Danny popped up as the ideal candidates. Maybe Denning was right, she needed help. 

 

There was the usual buzz of activity in the office with an active case. Lori tried to ignore the weight of Kono’s glare—why did she think Danny wouldn’t have told her—and made her way to Steve’s office. He was on the phone, so she waited patiently just outside the door. When he hung up, he gave her a sympathetic smile and acid churned in her stomach. It was his damned fault. She didn’t want his sympathy. 

“Give me a moment to chat with Danny, and I’ll be with you.”

So it had been Denning on the phone. _Great_. She watched Steve pull Danny from the bullpen into his office and close the door. Steve started talking and Danny’s jaw dropped. He glanced at Lori a few times with a look of utter confusion, there was lots of head shaking from them both, but it was obviously an intense conversation because Danny was lacking his usual animation. Steve reached out to touch Danny’s cheek, they both beamed at each other—vomit inducing, really—and then Steve was opening the door and inviting her in.

“Take a seat, Lori,” Steve said, gesturing to a chair while he perched on the edge of the desk. Danny stood at his shoulder weighing her up. 

“I’ll stand, thank you.”

“The Governor called and explained the leave of absence.”

“That’s why I’m here. I just wanted to keep you informed of what was going on.”

“Thanks.” Steve looked at Danny, then back to Lori. “He also asked for a report about your general conduct in the field, and your ability to form positive working relationships within a team. Any idea what that’s about?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

Steve shrugged. “He said he was going to send over some paperwork for us to complete, but I don’t understand why it would be me and Danny needing to report. Is there anything we should know in advance?”

She couldn’t look at them. Instead, she found an interesting spot on the floor to the left of Danny. 

“Lori,” she looked up at Danny. “I know we haven’t always been on the same page, but we’re on your side. We can’t help if we don’t know what’s going on.”

“Why the hell would you want to help me? You said it yourself, Danny, I’m a leech.” Steve glanced at Danny but didn’t say anything. “Just fill out the paperwork and the Governor will send me home. It’s what you’ve wanted from the start.”

“Firstly,” Danny said, bristling, “I said that in the heat of the moment because you’d created a very difficult and compromising situation and were refusing to back off. Secondly, I didn’t want you to go when you arrived. I admit some of your antics have made me think otherwise on occasion since then, but I’ve never mentioned anything to the Governor about any of the crap I’ve had to put up with from you, so I’d appreciate you toning down the attitude.”

“I know.” She hung her head. “Thank you for that. I thought you’d made a formal complaint. I ended up telling the Governor about the ‘incident’ and getting myself into more trouble.”

“You told him what exactly?” Steve’s tone was steely and when Lori looked up at him, her insides went cold. She glanced at Danny, who’d placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I said the prank with the cuffs was just harmless fun and I hadn’t meant it to go so far. I…” She sighed. They’d hear it from Denning anyway. “I said I wouldn’t touch Danny’s person again, without his permission.”

Danny snorted a laugh, but Steve growled. “You touched him?”

“I told you already, babe,” Danny said, stroking Steve’s back. “She grabbed my ass. I lived to fight another day.”

“So Denning is expecting us to catalogue your come-ons and sexually inappropriate behaviour?” Steve asked.

“I guess.”

“And whether we feel you’ve been drinking on the job.”

“Which I haven’t.”

“I beg to differ,” Danny said. “You were definitely under the influence when you slapped those cuffs on me.”

She nodded, and they sighed in unison. “Is it anything we can help with?” Danny asked, his tone softer. “You don’t have to go through everything alone. I know you don’t have your friends around you, and despite everything that’s happened we want to be there for you.”

Lori plopped into the chair behind her. “I don’t have any friends, Danny.” 

“I mean from back home.”

“So do I.” She knew they were looking at each other, wondering what to say next, but she just couldn’t be bothered to engage with the pretence any more. “To be honest, I think that’s been part of the problem since I’ve been here. You guys—and I mean all of you—have something special here. Even the way you are with Kamekona, or the guy in the donut shop, Max, people love you here, you all love each other.” The tears started to fall without her permission and she let it happen. “I wanted to be part of it, but I didn’t know how. Everything I have in DC, anywhere really, it’s all so superficial in comparison and that hurts like a bitch.” She sniffled. “I’ve actively tried to stir up trouble for you both and you’re still standing there wanting to help. I don’t’ know what to do with that.”

“It does take some getting used to,” Danny said. “Remember I’m only a few years in myself and it took me a while to accept things were different with 5-0, especially after the problems I had being the _haole_ at HPD. But if you just be yourself, drop the act you’ve got going on, most of the time people will warm to you. They did with me.”

“That’s because you are genuinely a warm-hearted, lovely person, Danny. I’m not. I’ve had to fight for every ounce of respect, and even once I made it, I had to sleep my way around the office to stay there. I’m not considered a real Agent, much of the time I’m a trophy everyone scrambles to have on their team in the hope they can get me into bed and once they’ve fucked me I’m old news and they want me gone.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.” Danny crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin. “It wasn’t like that in New Jersey. It isn’t like it here.”

“Really? Are you sure about that? And how would you know exactly, if it was the same for your female colleagues? Men don’t have to think about sexual harassment. Try being the petite blonde with a tight ass and then tell me it doesn’t have to be like that.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Steve said. “Danny definitely has a tight ass, and you’ve covered the sexual harassment pretty well for both us.”

She glared at him, but he was smiling and she quirked a small smile in return. 

“Petite blond, Steven? Are you really going there?”

“Come on, Danny, you know you’re my sweetheart.”

Lori smiled, and then she chuckled, and then they were all laughing. The tension eased and Lori had to admit she didn’t feel so bad or so lonely. 

“Okay, look,” Danny straightened up with a grimace. “Why don’t we start over.”

“Again?” Lori said with a sigh.

“Again. You don’t have to fuck yourself around this office for us to like you. I realise now this is a strange concept for you, but none of us are interested. Not because of you, but because we already have significant others and we’re kind of old fashioned in the love and relationships department. It is possible to get along, to have fun, and be friends without sex and innuendo.”

“Danny,” Steve huffed. “You can’t say that. You’re always flirting.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You were flirting with the guy in the coffee shop just this morning, and the girl at the store yesterday.”

“That was not flirting. That was common courtesy.” Lori caught the glare from Steve. “Okay, the coffee shop guy, maybe a little, but you know it means he always throws in something extra.”

“My point exactly. You can’t tell Lori not to use her…assets, when you so clearly enjoy using yours.”

“This right here,” Danny waved his hand around in a circle, “is a conversation for another time, Steven. A private time.” He put his hand up to stop Steve speaking. “Do not…do not push me on this.” Steve’s shoulders sagged and Lori chuckled. 

“I remember asking when I first arrived how long you two had been married. Things don’t change.”

“And hopefully they won’t change after the wedding either,” Danny said grinning at Steve. 

“Why would things change after Chin’s wedding?”

“And you tell me off for not being able to keep secrets.” Steve was laughing, but Danny looked pissed. “Danny is referring to the fact _we_ are getting married. Chin is going to announce it at the weekend, so we’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else for the moment.”

They were so busy looking into each other’s eyes, all loved up and puke inducing rapture, they didn’t notice the way Lori had to school her features from ‘horrified shock’ to ‘I’m so pleased for you’. How was it possible for them to rush headlong into such a disaster? And really, why the fuck couldn’t she just be happy for them? 

“I should go,” she said. “Denning took my gun and badge, but if you need anything…a coffee run, masalada’s…I am going to be bored out of my mind.” They both looked around, remembering she was there. “And congratulations.” Time to practise being genuine. “I can’t say I’m happy about your news, but that’s because I’m messed up in the head.”

Danny laughed. It was such a cheery happy laugh it caught Lori off guard and she chuckled too. Maybe this honesty thing wasn’t so bad after all. Then Danny was hugging her, all warmth and genuine affection and her eyes threatened more tears. And, god, his arms were just perfect. He pulled away and Steve took his place, though his hug was short and functional, none of the warmth, and maybe a hint of ‘get away from Danny’ hidden in there, but the smile was genuine enough. “Call in anytime, Lori. In fact, I think you should stop by for morning briefings even though you aren’t on active duty. Saves having to catch you up with everything once you’re back.”

“If I come back, you mean.”

“Follow the therapy plan Denning has arranged, and I’m sure you will be.” 

“Thanks.” She dabbed at her eyes. “It’s jealousy, you know,” she added. “I just want what you have. I’m sorry I’ve been such a head case.”

Danny smiled, but Steve didn’t look convinced. “As long as the games stop,” Danny moved in closer to Steve exerting a subtle dominance, “the apology is accepted.”

Lori smiled. For the first time, rather than feeling threatened, or needled by the display, she thought it was just a little bit cute. Maybe there was hope for her, and maybe she could become an integral part of the team once she was back on duty. It was a nice thought, and as she left the office, she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I chickened out, but I just didn't have it in me to make the boys as vindictive and scheming as the she-devil. They are too lovely, too much in love, and too excited about their own news to be anything more than irritated. 
> 
> Sorry if it wasn't enough vengence or angst. 
> 
> Though I'm not sure it's over quite yet ;P


	13. Marking Territory

As soon as Lori left the main office, Steve turned to Danny and stroked a hand over his arm. “You did great.”

“I kind of did, didn’t I?” He allowed himself a moment to revel in the warmth of Steve’s hand against his skin before it dropped away. They tried to avoid full on PDA at work even though they were both stupidly tactile. “You did good too.” Danny smiled at the pleased grin on Steve’s face. He was such a goof. An adorable goof, but even so. “What do we do now?”

“I say we wait and see what the Governor sends over. I don’t think he’ll ask directly for confirmation of what she told him, but I think he will leave it open for us to decide how far we go in making it official.”

“And that’s going to be the thing.” Danny slipped into the vacant chair next to the desk. “Once we send it back it’s there as a statement forever. No going back in either direction.”

Steve pondered. It was one of Danny’s favourite faces, Steve’s eyes were unguarded, his mouth relaxed, but there was the tiniest wrinkle between his brows. “That’s why we wait. If she genuinely turns it around we can decide to be vague, but once we pass up the opportunity to disclose what’s really been going on we’ll have nothing to fall back on if she starts it up again.” The pondering face gave way to a generic worry face. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Danny reached over to pat his knee. “We’ll make the right decision.”

“I hope so, Danny. If she touches you again, I will not be responsible for my actions, co-worker or not. Woman or not. I will put her down.”

“Aww, that’s sweet, babe.” It was sweet, sexy and kind of scary because he knew, just knew Steve wasn’t joking. The number of times they’d come close in bars and clubs when Steve had gone into over-protective-body-guard mode. It took concentrated time and effort to bring Steve out of the rafters and back into the real world after one of those episodes, and as fun as that could be, Danny wondered whether there would be an eventual toll on their relationship. Maybe not now, but much farther down the line. 

Danny noticed Steve was watching him. There was an air of concern there but also the beginnings of something else, something that definitely showed promise for their evening at the hotel. They weren’t due a session, and they’d agreed not to take any accessories with them. Danny enjoyed these times as much as the others, if not more so because Steve had to express his wants and desires in a different way, and that often involved him claiming Danny in some way. Not in the way he claimed Danny as his Dom, but it was there, the one hundred percent focus driving Danny to distraction and pulling the most incredible orgasms out of him, whether from Steve being slow and deliberate, or rough and ready, but god, it was always so perfect. He walked over to Steve, and in a rare moment of worktime affection, he placed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You know I love you, right?”

“I should hope so,” Steve grinned, trying to hide the tremors in his body behind his cheekiness. “I should hope so.”

 

OoOoOoOo

 

The morning of the wedding broke with a scorching sun as soon as it peeked over the horizon. It blazed through the hotel window causing Danny to squint no sooner than he’d opened his eyes. Thankfully, Malia and Chin had dropped much of the usual pomp and circumstance associated with weddings so completely unbearable had a chance of being mildly acceptable. Danny needed a shower. He was sore, achy, and decidedly crusty from the events of the night before, but man, did he feel good. 

Steve snored on contentedly as Danny made his way to the bathroom. “Holy fuck.” The reflection that greeted him in the mirror was unexpected. His hair stood up in all directions—nothing unusual about that after a little concentrated effort in the bedroom—no, the shock was the rest of him. His shoulders, ribs and hips were peppered with bruising, some longer stripes but mostly small and round like fingerprints—Steve’s fingerprints. Danny snorted a laugh and ran a hand over his shoulder. Tender. He gradually mapped the marks over his chest, flinching occasionally at some of the deeper patches. He certainly wouldn’t be going swimming anytime soon. He would just about get away with rolling up his shirtsleeves, but he’d have to be careful how many shirt buttons he left open. 

There was a rustle from the other room, the sound of movement, and then Steve appeared in the reflection behind him, a proud stupid ass grin plastered on his face. “Morning.” He moved into the bathroom properly and kissed Danny’s neck. Danny flinched as he placed gentle hands on his shoulder. 

“You confirmed something for me last night,” Danny said, still bemused at his reflection. “You’re an animal, Steven. Look at the state of me.”

“Mmm,” Steve slipped an arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him back against a serious case of morning wood. “It suits you, Danno. Might have to make it a regular thing.”

“And maybe not.” Danny angled his head to give Steve better access. “It’s lucky I don’t have Grace for a couple of weeks. No beach for me for a good week or more.”

Steve’s rutting became more insistent and Danny winced as his bruised hips hit the counter in front of him. “I wouldn’t have done it if you’d had Gracie this weekend.” He pushed Danny’s shoulders forward, pulled back his hips and produced a bottle of lube from god-knows-where. “But this weekend, you’re mine,” he cracked the cap and drizzled cold gel over Danny’s ass, “and I’m going to take every opportunity to make sure you remember it.”

Danny gasped as Steve breached him with no more than a slick finger in prep. He let his head fall forward and braced hands and feet to take the relentless pounding Steve started up, letting the groans fall unbidden from his lips. 

“Fuck, I love you like this, Danny, giving yourself over to me to do whatever I want.”

Danny loved it too. The way Steve took what he needed to set his world straight. It was another layer of the deep trust they’d formed, different to the D/s relationship built on Danny’s urge to control and Steve’s need to let go. This was feral, unscripted, and outside of the usual rules and boundaries. Danny wasn’t a switch, unlike Steve who could Dom it up when he wanted, and this thing, whatever it was, didn’t need any kind of submission from him. But, damn, did it hit a spot. Danny whimpered as Steve slammed in, the movement in his hips caused a particularly hard pass over Danny’s prostate and his knees wobbled. Steve gripped Danny’s hips tighter—great, layered bruising would take longer to heal—and then another thrust directly hitting Danny’s prostate and everything but the sensations in his body floated away from his mind leaving the slap, slap, slap, of Steve’s hips against his ass. 

“Give it to me, Danno,” Steve muttered. “Show me how much you want this, how much you want me inside you.” Danny reached for his cock but Steve batted his hand away. “Just me, Danny.”

“I need…”

“No. You can do it for me, Danno.” His next thrust was harder, deeper than Danny knew was possible, and his knees wobbled again. His cock bobbed, his ass smarted, and he was close, so close, he could feel the heat pooling, the gathering of energy, the tingle and tightness in his balls but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“Steve, please…just let me…”

Steve grabbed Danny’s hand as it moved again to his cock, and pinned it behind his back. Danny slumped forward, his head falling on to his forearm, his hips settling into a new position and _fuck_ , the pressure against his prostate increased tenfold. With the next thrust, the spiral started in his gut and then he was coming with an agonizing intensity that rippled through his body adding fire to every mark on his skin until he couldn’t take any more. He tried to pull away but Steve held on, fucked him through it and on into another mini spiral that pulled his own orgasm from him, slicking Danny’s abused hole and leaving them both crumpled in a heap over the bathroom counter. 

“I hope you’re not expecting me to walk anywhere today, Steven,” Danny managed after what seemed like an hour of gulping in air to his frazzled body. “My legs are not going to hold me for long.”

“A bath may be wise. I don’t think I can stand for too long either.” Steve’s voice was hoarse and broken. “I don’t want to move, but I think I may collapse altogether if we don’t.”

They separated, slowly and carefully, and _shit_ , Danny had thought his ass was sore when he woke up, now he felt raw inside and out. “Animal,” he mumbled. “Amazingly awesome, athletic, animal, and I love you, god, do I love you.”

Steve could only manage a spluttered chuckle in response.


	14. Didn't See That Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise....  
> :D

As much as it pained Lori to admit it, she was having a great time. The wedding was beautiful. The chilled easy-going vibe to the whole day was exactly what she needed after a difficult month. The wine was flowing, though she was staying with the low alcohol variety and club soda, the food was good, and there was plenty of dancing. 

The ceremony had brought a tear to her eye, realising what Chin and Malia had been through and yet…and yet it had all worked out. It was music to her tired soul. That it was possible to get it right even after it had gone so wrong. She made her way to the end of the bar, asked for a club soda, and settled on to a bar stool that gave her the best view of most of the party. She smiled as she spotted Kono slow dancing with the latest sweetheart, a tall, blond, muscle-bound hunk who looked really good in the pale linen suit he was wearing. They looked good together and Lori had a pang of something deep inside. She’d considered asking the lawyer she'd met last month, he’d have been suitable plus one material, but her heart wasn’t in it. It was time to put her life in order—get to grips with the excessive drinking, and stop relying on easy sex to get through tough times. The first twenty-four hours were over already, just the rest of her life to go. 

Laughter was abundant, and she chuckled at Kamekono and Spike getting ready to tear up the dancefloor with the change in tempo. It was a long shot, expecting reinstatement, but she hoped she’d have a little more time with them all. 

“How are things?” 

Lori turned on her stool to see Danny smiling. “I’m good, thank you. You look like you’re having fun.”

“Yeah, it’s been a good day." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I’m glad you stuck it out here. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

It was a genuine air around Danny, and he seemed truly contented. There was something different about him. It was nice. “I only have myself to blame. I don’t know what got into me, really.” She took a sip of her drink and Danny ordered two beers. “Hey, I thought Chin was going to make an announcement.”

“He is.” Danny collected the drinks and thanked the barman. “Watch this space.” Danny winked at her before heading back to Steve, who Lori now saw giving her the evil eye about twenty feet away. Rather than rile her, as it would have done a week ago, it made her smile, and she knew she was on the mend. 

It wasn’t long before Chin and Malia made their way to the front of the dancefloor, and Chin took a microphone. Lori was looking forward to seeing people’s reactions to the news, and to see how many people would be as surprised as she was that Steve and Danny were as far along as they seemed to think they were. 

“I know we’ve already thanked you all for being here, and being part of our celebration.” Chin took hold of Malia’s hand and everyone cheered. “So now we have a special surprise for all of you. As a very special gift to us on our big day, we have been given a great honour of making a toast to another happy couple.” Lori noticed Steve and Danny make their way to the edge of the gathered crowd. “Now, this has been very hush, hush, but if you ask me, from the beginning it’s been the worst kept secret on the island.” There was a round of laughter, lots of whispering, and Lori found herself laughing along. “But things have taken a new turn and so, without further ado, I would like you all to raise your glasses to the new Mr & Mr McGarrett-Williams married earlier today in a private ceremony.” There was a hushed silence, and a roar of clapping and noise. Lori almost fell off her chair. _Fucking hell. What just happened?_ She glanced around the party, seeing tears of joy and smiling faces. As the noise settled, Chin raised his glass. “To Steve and Danny, may your life together be as fruitful and long as I hope ours will be. To Steve and Danny.”

Lori grabbed her glass from the bar. “To Steve and Danny,” everyone said together, and the noise erupted again. Lori was stunned. It was perfect, and with genuine relief she realised she was happy for them. The only thought she had was to hug them, and thank them, and wow…just wow. 

She sought them out from her perch at the bar and found them surrounded by well-wishers. It wasn’t a good time for her to join them. She’d chat to them later. As she turned away to order another drink, a lone figure caught her eye at the other end of the counter. The same stunned face she was wearing herself five minutes before but this one was clouded with anger. Lori wasn’t sure, she’d not seen the woman before, but from what she’d heard, Lori guessed it was Steve’s ex, Cath Rollins. Without another thought, she grabbed her newly refilled glass, jumped off the stool and headed over. 

“You look as shocked as I was. No invite for you either?” The woman turned on Lori, all thunder and flashing anger. “I’m Lori. Weston. I work with 5-0.”

The woman looked her over from head to toe. “You’re Weston?”

“One and the same.”

“I can see why Danny doesn’t like you.” She smirked, but Lori didn’t bite because she knew her and Danny were good now. “I’m Steve’s girlfriend, Cath.”

Lori held back the snort of laughter. “Yeah, you might want to rethink the intro.” She grinned, going for friendly rather than the smirk she’d received. “What with the announcement and all.”

“Think what you like.” Cath turned away and nursed her drink. “And from what I hear, you were all for breaking up the crime-fighting duo yourself, so don’t lecture me.”

Hmm, a hard nut to crack. Lori thought about walking away, but she knew what it was like looking in, feeling alone. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Cath carried on staring at her drink. “I came over to offer condolences of sorts. You didn’t seem pleased. I know I was shocked as hell. I thought we could share a drink…or ten.”

Cath sighed. “You’re right. What is it they say about us scorned women?” Cath waved at the barman. “Another bottle for me and my new sister.” The barman uncorked a new bottle of something white and placed it on the bar with a fresh glass. Cath grabbed the bottle. “Come on, let’s find a quieter table and I’ll tell you why this whole thing is a stinking lie.”

Lori followed Cath to a table on the far side of the bar and away from the cooing crowd around the double newly-weds. Cath sat heavily, obviously the worse for wear, and Lori was glad she’d brought her club soda with her. Both of them drinking and commiserating wouldn’t be good. Lori trusted herself sober, but she wasn’t ready to take the high road with a few drinks leading the way.

Cath downed half a glass, and refilled. “So, you tried and failed to steal Steve from Danny, and I understand you then tried and failed to steal Danny from Steve?”

Lori grinned. “Who’s your source?” 

She gained a sad smile in response, but it was a start. “He’s not gay you know.” Cath twirled the glass in her hand. “Steve, I mean.” Another long pause. “I’ve been fucking that man for long enough to know he is definitely not gay.”

Dangerous ground. Not at all what Lori had anticipated. “I didn’t think either of them is,” she said carefully. Cath glared at her. “I mean, Danny has an ex-wife and daughter.”

“Fine, Steve isn’t bi. He’s full blood heterosexual. You’re a profiler, right? Look at him,” she waved her hand in the general direction of where Steve and Danny had been standing, “and tell me what you see. You’ve worked with him. You went after him, so you didn’t pick it up. You knew he was straight.”

Had she? Maybe because of her own situation she didn’t tend to think of people as straight or gay, it was more weighing up the odds of open-mindedness in the bedroom. “I went after him because he’s hot, I thought he’d be good in bed, and initially at least, I thought he was single.”

“And straight.”

“More that he was open to women, rather than feeling he was one hundred percent hetero.” 

“It didn’t bother you that he was bi?”

Huh, maybe that’s why Steve hadn’t let on. “Why would it, I am.”

Cath baulked. “What is it with the 5-0 badge and flexible sexuality?” She emptied her glass and refilled it again. The woman could definitely put it away, that was for sure. “You didn’t pick up that he was sleeping with a man. Admit it.”

“Well, I admit I didn’t pick up on the two of them as a couple, but that’s a different thing, and it’s because their dynamic is…” Lori realised she was on dangerous ground again and faced with such venom she felt strangely protective of Danny and Steve’s secret. “Unusual.”

“How so?”

“It’ll probably change now, but they worked hard to pass under the radar in an office setting. I didn’t pick it up because they maintain professional boundaries at work. It’s hard to do, to be honest.”

Cath snorted. “It’s not hard for them because the whole relationship is a sham.”

“For what purpose?”

“What?”

“Why bother to go to such lengths to pretend to love someone. It doesn’t make sense.”

Cath leaned back and put her feet up on the opposite chair. “It’s a custody scam,” she waved her drink in the air, “for Danny’s daughter. He needs to show he has a stable home life to keep Grace on the island and keep up visitation.”

It was plausible, but Lori had seen too much to believe it. You couldn’t fake the possessiveness, and the devotion Steve had for Danny, that Danny had displayed for Steve. Add to that Steve’s lack of reaction to Lori when she’d sobbed all over him, and she’d argue for Steve being all out gay hiding his sexuality in the Navy by sleeping with women. “Why did you and Steve break up?”

“We didn’t. Not officially. That’s why I say I’m his girlfriend.”

That didn’t sound at all like Steve. He was too methodical, too…good-natured with people he cared about to be so cruel. “Okay, when was the last time you slept together or went out?”

“He called me just last week because he needed something. Always needs something for his beloved 5-0.”

“You fucked Steve last week?” Luckily, she thought to keep her voice low. It wasn’t possible that Steve would cheat on Danny. He wouldn’t. Lori bet he couldn’t, even if he wanted to.

“Not exactly.” Cath sighed. The earlier anger had seeped away into the evening air and left a cloud of melancholy in its place. “I didn’t see him. He called. I gave him what he needed. The usual.”

Lori watched as Cath closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Was she really so delusional that she thought a few phone calls—work related phone calls—classified their ‘thing’ as ongoing? Kono had led Lori to believe—well, Danny too—that Cath was smart and intelligent. Unless she was so crazy in love she’d just couldn’t deal. Or crazy obsessed, which was far too close to where Lori had found herself a few weeks ago. “So, when were you last intimate?”

“He used to follow up those favours with dinner,” Cath said, ignoring the question. She chuckled, and looked across the dancefloor. Lori followed her gaze. She was watching Steve dancing with Grace. “Only we’d never make it to dinner. Breakfast occasionally.” Cath frowned. “Then he stopped…being available when I was here. Took me a while to track him down. When I did I found out he was involved with Danny. No explanation, no goodbye.” She shrugged. “He just assumed I’d get the message.”

So she did know Danny and Steve were the real deal. Wow, and Lori thought she was fucked in the head. She let the conversation fall because she really didn’t have a clue where to go with it. It was difficult keeping up with the thought process of someone who was as drunk as Cath. Even without that, Lori couldn’t follow the logic. It was a wakeup call. She’d bet a week’s salary the guy from the hotel bar she’d banged last week had a similar experience listening to Lori’s own drunken ramblings. 

“You think they’re good together, don’t you?” Cath’s tone was bitter, and she looked at Lori with an intensity that was discomforting. 

“Yeah, I do.” _That's a surprise._ But it was an honest response. In the cold light of a sober morning, Lori couldn’t deny Steve and Danny worked in ways she would never understand. 

“And yet you tried to break them up.”

“That’s a bit harsh. I wanted what they have—well to begin with I just wanted to bang Steve—and I’m stupid and stubborn and don’t like being turned down.” Now she’d turned on the honesty, it was difficult to disengage. She blamed Danny for that. “I wasn’t thinking straight. I thought I could have a piece of what they have by having one of them but it doesn’t work like that.”

“Steve always said we were nothing serious. Always introduced me as a friend. A friend with benefits. I thought he was just being cautious. You know how military types can be,” she said sadly. “At the bar that night, I was looking for him so we could catch up. They were out with the team. They all greeted me, hugged me, as they always did but when I went to sit next to Steve…” Lori saw tears in Cath’s eyes. “He put his arm around Danny, started kissing his neck. Danny fought him off, laughing, calling him an animal. Danny asked me how I ever put up with Steve’s octopus arms. But he never got fresh with me at a bar, it was only ever in private. I thought he just didn’t like PDA, but he was all over Danny that night. And I mean all over him. They were practically dry humping at one point until Chin called order. I kept waiting for them to say it was joke. Still am, I guess.”

There was a twinge of regret for Lori too. Seeing it so clearly in Cath, how she was reliving the hurt. Lori placed a gentle hand on Cath’s arm. “How long ago was that?”

“I don’t know. Over a year, not quite two.”

“And you’ve been waiting all that time for Steve to break up with you?”

“Yeah, I guess I have.” She emptied her glass and Lori let her arm fall away.

“I hate to break it to you, but I think he did that today by marrying someone else.”

“You don’t say.”

“It was wrong,” she said, quietly. “What he did to you.” Though Lori wasn’t sure Steve’s story would be the same. “But you can’t sit around waiting for an apology or to pick up where you left off. The guy’s married.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Cath snapped.

“If he’d have given you any indication, been hooking up with you on the side, spun some line about them having an open relationship I could understand it, but the boys are tight. Once I knew, I kicked myself for not having seen it. It’s actually obvious if anyone cares to look.”

“Too obvious. That’s my point.” Cath’s volume rose and the people nearest to them looked over. 

“I don’t think it’s a valid point.”

“So you think I should just forget about the last seven years?”

“Pretty much.” Lori tried not to wither under Cath’s death-stare. She’d obviously picked that one up from Steve. “I’m having to start over myself,” she said, deciding to keep it light. “I am trialling a new way of living.” Lori held up her club soda. “No casual sex and no alcohol.”

“How’s that working out for you?”

“Too early to tell, but I have high hopes.” It made Cath laugh, which in turn made Lori smile, and then they were laughing together. “Move on with your life, Cath. Don’t let him take any more of it from you.”

“Now I can really see why Danny doesn’t like you.”

Lori shrugged. “Can’t please everyone.”

Cath clinked their glasses together in a toast. “To being the outsiders who don’t please _anyone_ ,” Cath said. 

“Yes,” Lori smiled, “to that.”

 

00000

 

“Do you think we should be worried about that?” Steve rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. He positioned Danny with a little twist so he was facing the edge of the party where Lori and Cath seemed to be bonding over a few laughs and a bottle of wine. 

He leaned back against Steve, and turned to kiss his new husband’s cheek. Wow, husband, did that feel good. “We’re here together, we’re married. We have two weeks off. I don’t think we have anything to worry about at all.”

“Cath hates me.”

“If she did, she wouldn’t have provided the intel last week. She’s just…concerned.”

“That you’ve coerced me into a gay relationship.” 

Danny twisted in Steve’s arms and smiled. “Because I’m just that good.”

“Irresistible.”

“Even for full-bodied American muscle.”

“Absolutely.” Steve rested his forehead against Danny’s. It was good—being intimate in a crowd without Steve feeling threatened. Maybe it would always be like this now, in which case they should have married sooner. 

“I know I’ve asked you before, but why didn’t you tell her about your…persuasion? You were seeing each other a long time.”

“We were never serious. Never committed.” Steve’s hand wandered over Danny’s ass cheek. “I don’t know where she gets the idea we were official in any capacity. I didn’t see it as being any of her business that some of the people I was sleeping with were men. She never shared details of her conquests with me.” They shared a few kisses, swayed to the music. “You think I was wrong?”

“Not my place to say.” Danny nuzzled Steve’s neck, kissed a line a long his jaw.

“It is now, you’re my husband.” Steve grinned and they kissed some more. 

“As your husband,” Danny smiled, “I trust the call you made not to tell her.”

“I see what you did there. Beautifully done.”

“Why, thank you.”

“No, thank you, Danny. For everything.”

“Mmm, are you going to get slushy on me?”

“I think I should. It is our wedding day.”

 _Wedding Day._ Just the sound of it made Danny smile. “It is indeed. And I should thank you, for arranging everything. It was the best surprise.” Danny had dressed that morning, being careful to hide the bruising over his torso, for what he’d thought was Chin and Malia’s wedding breakfast. Arriving at the conference room he realised something was up when Grace greeted him with a posy of flowers, told him to take a deep breath, and that everything was going to be perfect. The doors opened to reveal a small gathering of the very closest _ohana_ , a nervous Steve, and a beaming Governor. Less than an hour later, he was toasting his new husband, wearing the stupidest, goofiest grin the world had ever seen. The stress of the previous few months had fallen away, and all that remained was their future together. 

“You didn’t feel badgered?”

“I’d already agreed to marry you, Steven, and I told you I didn’t want big and showy.”

“I didn’t want you having to worry about anything. And Gracie was amazing. She clinched the deal. She was so excited when I suggested it.”

His two favourite people in the world. There wasn’t anything as perfect than that. “I love that the two of you decided to gang up on me.”

Steve took Danny’s face between his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “And I love you, Danno. Now and forever.”

xxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, I believe, is the end of this particular little ditty. 
> 
> Thank you all for joining me on the journey. Please check out my other stuff, and my original fiction available from all good stores :)
> 
> And apologies to those who feel Lori didn't get hers--I'm such a wuss.


End file.
